5th Captain
by Sheba987
Summary: A new captain takes command of squad 5. But before Toshiro can even get to know her, Aizen takes him away from the soul society. What will this new Captain go through, to try and get back the beloved captain back before he is lost to the world forever? -UNDERGOING COMPLETE REWORK
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Again everyone! Just wanted to put this up, it's a Bleach story I have been working on. I do not own Bleach, nor any characters, except for my OC. (Who are yet to be revealed…) Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1; New Captains.

Toshiro sighed and shook his head as he looked over at his lieutenant. Rangiku had, for once, come in on time, but she was complaining about a migraine. He knew what that meant. Rangiku with a migraine was an obvious sign that she had been drinking the night before. When she had come in, she was a little sluggish and she went straight onto one of the couches and started to complain. This thoroughly annoyed the young captain. It annoyed him even more when she had promptly fallen asleep before he could even make an attempt to give her a single sheet of paperwork.

Toshiro took another few hundred sheets off the top of his nice stack of his paperwork. He knew that he was slowly getting through it because it was now at the point that he could reach it without having to stand on top of the desk. He started to sign the papers when he heard his lieutenant speak up.

"No… I didn't eat the waffle…" Rangiku said sleepily on her captain's couch. Toshiro felt the anger rise within him as he shoved his quill in the inkwell. _Waffles, how can she be thinking about food! _He thought angrily and moved his quill to the side, without taking it out of the inkwell. Black ink spilt over his already signed paperwork.

"That's not Gin… That's little Shiro…" She murmured and rolled to her side, hugging a pillow close to her chest. She somehow found a more comfortable position and stayed still, mumbling quietly to herself.

That was the last straw for Toshiro and he stood up, his eyes turning dark with anger. He hated that name _Little Shiro_ with all the hate that he had inside of him and he went right in front of Rangiku.

"Rangiku Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled and his lieutenant was slightly startled and confused as she woke up.

"Yes Captain?" She asked tiredly, yawning as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked at her captain's angry emerald eyes and was puzzled for a moment, feeling something prick at the back of her head. Then she realized that she had that headache from the night before, which put pressure on the back of her head. She did her best to ignore it.

"I have told you a million times. I am NOT Little _SHIRO!_" Hitsugaya roared as his lieutenant recoiled into the couch slightly, becoming even more confused.

"Captain… I would never call you 'Little Shiro'…" Rangiku said hesitantly and she heard her captain mutter something under his breath. Hitsugaya stood up and he shook his head, looking over at his desk. He looked at the mound of paperwork.

"Are you going to help me this time?" Toshiro said as he calmed himself slightly, turning his back to Rangiku, he went back to going on with his division's paperwork. Rangiku stood up, flushed with embarrassment and quickly re-adjusting her shinigami robe.

"But Captain… I said I'd meet… Shunsui… to help him… choose his new kimono!" Rangiku said happily glad that she could make excuses up on the spot. Unfortunately for her, Hitsugaya was use to her lies and he didn't believe her at all. He picked up a pile of paperwork before he dumped in front of Rangiku, placing a spare inkwell and quill on the table in front of her.

"After you finish these." He said, smiling as he sat back down at his desk. Rangiku moaned in annoyance.

"But Captain… I don't have time to do this!" Rangiku complained mournfully as she stared at the paperwork. Toshiro glared at the back of her head as she shook it angrily.

"What else would you do? Get wasted with your drinking buddies?" Toshiro asked in an annoyed tone and Rangiku hesitated slightly in response. She had realized that there was no way she wasn't going to get out of this one unless she actually did the paperwork. Muttering to herself, Rangiku started scratching her signature into the papers. She started to actually regret drinking for a second when she couldn't remember her signature, then remembered how much fun it was to actually drink.

The young captain smiled to himself as he finished the remaining papers.

Rangiku placed the pile of work on the corner of Toshiro's desk and he looked up. She was grinning broadly, never a good sign.

"You actually finished?" Toshiro inquired, flicking through the pages. Rangiku smiled and she nodded.

"Filled all of them out, how could you doubt me?" Rangiku asked, sounding ever so slightly hurt. Toshiro shook his head and sighed as he turned back to his paperwork.

"Fine, fine. It would be nice that if you could, one day, just do all of your paperwork without me doing half of it first." Toshiro muttered, but his comment fell on dead ears as Rangiku was already on her way out the door. Remembering something, she hesitated just outside the door. She stuck her head back into the room.

"Captain?" She said hesitantly, seeing her captain lower his head in annoyance. He really needed to get this paperwork done soon.

"What is it, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya hissed, his dark glare meeting his lieutenants' eyes again. She swallowed nervously.

"Did you hear about the new captain of squad 5?" Rangiku asked slightly concerned that he would react violently. But she knew her captain didn't know by the way he became puzzled for a second before smiling brightly. Which was an obvious sign that he had come to some conclusion.

"There's a new captain? Wow, I knew Hinamori was good, that's excellent if she became captain. She deserves it." Toshiro said, looking back down at his paperwork, continuing to sign the paper. He heard Rangiku laugh slightly and his head snapped back up, settling into another glare.

"No, she is the new captain of another squad. There is a new completely new captain and she's going to be announced at the next meeting! Isn't that exciting Captain?" Rangiku said cheerfully as surprised masked Hitsugaya's face. It wasn't often that Rangiku could catch her captain completely off guard. To be honest, this was the first time.

"A new captain?" Hitsugaya asked as Rangiku continued to smile. He frowned and went back to doing his work. But before he could even begin another signature, his eyes landed on the time. He stood up and shrugged his haori over his shoulders, putting Hyorinmaru on his back.

"What's the matter Captain?" Rangiku asked with slight concern in her voice as her short captain hurriedly walked past her.

"We have a meeting that starts in at least ten minutes." Toshiro said over his shoulder, slightly irritated. Rangiku moaned in annoyance, realizing that she wouldn't be able to go over to the Shunsei's and drink his sake.

"Do we have to go…?" Rangiku asked as her captain glanced over his shoulder, a look of annoyance in his eyes. She knew the answer from that.

The two had to use shunpo to get there in time. But they were almost shut out because some of the squad one guards already started to shut the doors. When he entered, Hitsugaya was surprised that there was still some chatter amongst the captains and lieutenants. A pink kimono shifted slightly as Shunsei saw Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stand there slightly puzzled.

"After this meeting then, eh Rangiku?" Shunsei asked, tipping his hat slightly. The lieutenant jumped in surprise before she found one of her drinking buddies. Rangiku smiled widely.

"Of course captain, I'll meet you there," Rangiku began and received a glare from her small captain, "…right after I finish my paperwork?"

Shunsei laughed before he turned back and continued talking to Captain Unohana and Ukitake. For some reason, Zarachi was also there. He never really talked to anyone.

Hitsugaya stopped standing there like a lost sheep and stood in his rightful position between Shunsei Kyoraku and Mayuri Korotsuchi. Rangiku quickly went to stand behind him as Captain Yamamoto started to yell at of all them to be quiet.

"As some of you know, we have two new captains. Momo Hinamori has obtained her Bankai and will be the captain of squad nine. Enter Captain Hinamori." Yamamoto said, his voice seemed to drown as the double doors opened.

Hinamori entered, her white haori was cut at the elbows. She stepped into the room, slightly unsure as the doors shut behind her.

"As you all know… umm… I'm the new Captain of squad nine… thankyou for all your support…" Hinamori stuttered as she blushed madly.

"Congrats Hinamori, you have done well!" Shunsei said, obviously sensing the girls' uncertainty. Momo looked at Shunsei and smiled. The others soon started to congratulate her and Hinamori stood in her place.

"Now. Only two of you know just who the new Captain is. She has excelled in the academy and proven herself in many ways. She obtained Bankai ten years after knowing her Shikai. Seeming she has, we have decided to officially make her the new captain of squad five. Enter, Captain Dawn Natsunai." Yamamoto's voice boomed as the doors opened. Hitsugaya struggled to keep his jaw from dropping in amazement.

There was chatter amongst both lieutenants and captains as she came through the door.

"Greetings Captains and Lieutenants, I am Dawn Natsunai."

A**nd that's the end of my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked typing it J **

**Please R&R! **

**I shall see you all next time for their reactions **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again, as you all I know, I do not own Bleach, only the OC characters ****J Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2; Unexpected.

Dawn smiled at the captains that looked at her. Byakuya Kuchiki had already seen her, so he took his usual, no expression façade and Soi fon was slightly uninterested, but she was impressed. Shunsei Kyoraku was examining the way her body curved, she could tell that much. Ukitake and Komamura seemed to be slightly surprised and Kurotsuchi seemed to be debating whether or not she would be a good test subject… Unohana seemed rather happy that there was another female captain in the court guard squads other than Hinamori and Soi fon. Zaraki had one of his grins and his hand was unintentionally fingering the hilt of his sword and Hinamori smiled warmly at her. It was slightly obvious that Hitsugaya was shocked, to say the least.

Most of the lieutenants were examining her with a hint of amazedness or surprise in their eyes. Right there and then, Rangiku wanted to invite Dawn to go drinking with her drinking buddies and herself.

Dawn had eyes that were like the ocean, seeming to be one colour, but many shades of calm blue. She had blonde-almost white, hair which reached the center of her back. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and hung loose, allowing her curls to sit wherever they wanted. Her haori reached down to her wrist and she wore her shinigami robes properly. Her bosom was not as noticeable as Rangiku's by the way she wore her robes. She wore a red sash around her waist that wrapped around the sheath of her zanpakuto. Her zanpakuto had a red hilt that matched her sash.

She had fair colored skin which made her seem rather fragile. But in truth, she would give most of the other captains a run for their money. She was only slightly taller than Hinamori. Dawn smiled as she saw Yachiru poke her head over Zaraki's shoulder.

"Look Kenny! Another Captain! Do you think she'll give me candy?" Yachiru yelled out, smiling widely. Kenpatchi Zaraki grinned as he looked side on at his lieutenant.

"Of course she will, if she doesn't I would beat her until she does." He said, a little obvious he had no social skills.

"YAY!" Yachiru yelled and ran over to the Dawn, "Do you have candy for me?"

Soi fon and Byakuya both frowned at Yachiru's actions and Byakuya's hand went to his hilt. Seeing that Byakuya would most likely attempt to punish Yachiru for her actions and have Zaraki stop him, which wouldn't be a good thing, Dawn smiled as she reached into her pocket. She had thought that the hyperactive lieutenant would have done something like this so she came prepared. Yachiru smiled and started jumping up and down as Dawn gave her a handful of candy.

"Yay! Ken-chan, she gave me candy!" Yachiru yelled, running back to her captain before climbing on his shoulder. As Dawn's smile widened, causing Hitsugaya to blush the slightest as she looked at him.

Byakuya's hand went away from the zanpakuto.

"Dawn Natsunai, welcome to the thirteen court guard squads!" Ukitake said, stepping forward and shaking her hand. Shunsei grinned and walked over to her.

"Don't suppose that you'll come and have a drink with Rangiku, Hisagi and I later? It'll be great!" Shunsei said, shaking hands with her. Dawn didn't answer and felt slightly awkward. She never had been one for that nasty sake.

"Captain, I think that you should allow Captain Natsunai to meet the other captain before talking about other arrangements." Nanao said, pulling her captain away from Dawn, much to his annoyance.

The other captain and lieutenants stood in line as she talked about where she came from and how she became captain.

The meeting was disbanded half an hour later, after all the official forms were filled in and all greeting made. Hitsugaya was amazed at the new captain. She had taken a potentially disastrous situation and turned it into something that happened almost on a day to day basis.

He was back at his office, half signing his work and half thinking about the new captains. Rangiku had been convinced that she could take the new captains out for a couple of bottles of sake. And make them pay for it.

Hitsugaya sighed as he signed the last document for the day and put it on top of the pile of paperwork. If Matsumoto got back before midnight, he'd get her to file it correctly. He readjusted his green sash as he walked out of his office, towards his own sleeping quarters. Hitsugaya turned around the corner, hearing several unmistakable voices. He frowned as he watched his lieutenant with her drinking buddies and Hinamori running around yelling the lyrics to 'A sailor went to See'. Hitsugaya frowned, how did he even know that human song?

Hitsugaya muttered to himself and went to his quarters, shutting the door firmly behind him. He locked it from the inside. The last thing that he needed was for those drunken idiots to barge in whilst he talked to Hyorinmaru.

He sat cross legged on the floor and put his zanpakto in front of him, closing his eyes and focusing.

_'What is it you want, Master? I sense that the new captain is bothering you…' _Hyorinmaru said as he seemed to appear in front of Hitsugaya. Ice ranges and mountains covered the captains' inner world and had begun to snow as the captain took a step forward.

'She is a little. With that new female captain, did you feel the power of her zanpakuto?' Hitsugaya asked, walking up to Hyorinmaru as the ice dragon lowered his head.

_'No I didn't, I was a little preoccupied, talking to Ryu'en.' _Hyorinmaru said a little confusedly, just as if Hitsugaya should have known.

'Ryu'en? I never heard of that zanpakuto spirit, are you sure that that isn't the new captains'?' Hitsugaya frowned and looked at the dragon, slightly tilting his head to the side.

_'It may have been… I do not know.' _The ice dragon shook his head stretching out his wings behind him.

'Can you describe the spirit to me?'

_'Yes Master, The zanpakuto spirit that came to me was a dragon, standing on two hind legs, with two smaller arms and massive wings attached too its back that were folded back. Flame spines protruded from her neck that went to the tip of its tail. She was made completely of flames. The weird this was that it was like I was talking to a spirit that I knew rather well, someone like Haineko'_

'So you felt as if you had met her too? That's a little strange.' Hitsugaya commented as Hyorinmaru yawned and put his head on the ground.

_'It is indeed, best not to let it concern you, I suggest acting like you would if you had just met another captain, despite what you are feeling.' _ The ice dragon said his red eyes seemed to have a slight spark of annoyance as he and Hitsugaya couldn't figure out why Dawn had been so familiar to them. Hitsugaya smiled and he knelt on one knee.

'Thanks Hyorinmaru.'

_'Goodbye, Master, until next time.' _The ice dragon said, lifting his head from the ground.

Hitsugaya stretched his arms behind him, noticing that the air inside was a little chilly. He muttered to himself and withdrew his reitsu, knowing that he had forgotten to withdraw it before he entered his inner world. He looked out the window, noticing that the sun was almost set.

"Captain…" There was a knock on the door and Hitsugaya scowled.

"What is it Rangiku?" He said as there was a muffled voice behind it.

"That new chick-"

"MATSUMOTO! She is your superior, respect her!" Hitsugaya roared, opening the door and startling his drunken lieutenant.

"Well… she wants to see you… and something… that I just can't remember…" Rangiku said as Hitsugaya pulled her towards he quarters.

"But Captain… she is the other way…" Rangiku complained as Hitsugaya opened her door.

"In you go, get some sleep." He said half forcing her into her room. He slammed the door shut, pulling out his zanpakuto.

"Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya said summoning an ice dragon to freeze shut his lieutenants' door. He muttered to himself, sheathing his weapon.

_Now that's a little harsh. _Hyorinmaru scolded Toshiro, laughter edging his voice.

Hitsugaya shook his head, wondering if Hyorinmaru was aware of everything he did.

He went back past his office that would have mounds of paperwork in the morning. He opened one of the double doors to his barracks and went out. Toshiro had forgotten everything that his lieutenant had said and almost ran straight into the new captain of squad five.

**And, that's the end of that chapter! Thought I should leave it here for a while, I do hope that you like the story thus far ****J **

**Please read and review **

**I shall see you next time, bringing with me Dawn's reaction!**

**Good bye and have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm back with the third chapter! Things will start to be getting interesting from her on, I promise you :D**

**I do NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARATCERS. **

**Except Dawn Natsunai and the plot, everything else is not mine. (Sadly. . . )**

Chapter 3.

She had been standing there for what seemed to be 10 minutes. Looking at the height of the sun, which was about to set, Natsunai had definitely been there for more than ten minutes. She sighed to herself, shaking her head. She had asked lieutenant Matsumoto to send out her Captain, and to ask if he wanted to go out for dinner-a simple request.

She was interested in meeting all of the captains, and she had done so. But she hadn't really talked to captain Hitsugaya. And she badly wanted to change that. Captain Natsunai had to sigh, realizing that he may in fact not come out of his barracks until tomorrow. She turned away, about to walk off when a small figure opened one of the barracks doors in a hurry.

Acting quickly before Hitsugaya could run into her, she took a step back as quickly as she could and held up her hands to his chest. Unfortunatelly for her, her luck didn't seem to be with her for that. Natsunai's heel clipped the side of a stone, causing her to stumble backwards slightly and throw her balance off. Hitsugaya looked slightly puzzled at her expression as he grabbed both of her outstretched hands, causing him to blush slightly as Natsunai regained her balance, noticing how cold Hitsugaya's hands felt in her smooth, warm hands…

"Are you okay Captain Natsunai? I-I didn't see you there." Toshiro stuttered as Dawn smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I am fine, just almost got knocked over. Nothing too bad. Thankyou for that by the way." She said as she tightened her red sash that had come loose at her waist. She looked up at Hitsugaya as he looked at her curiously.

"Why are you around here, I mean, what brings you to my squad?" Hitsugaya inquired before mentally wanting to hit himself for what he said-but he kept that thought inside his mind for now.

_Calm master… _He heard his Zanpakuto's spirit whisper to him as the young captain took a deep breathe.

"Well… I have come to know all of the captains around here rather well, and, I just haven't gotten to know you…" The new captain trailed off, something catching her eye in the distance as she tried to focus it. Hitsugaya looked slightly puzzled at her, and said her name.

"Captain? Captain Natsunai? Hello? DAWN NATSUNAI?" Hitsugaya said, tempted to wave his hand in front of her face so she would see it.

_Master, having those thoughts will not help you nor her right now…_ Hyorinmaru said to his master, his crimson eyes forming at the back of his young master's mind.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that Captain, I thought I saw something. My eyes must be playing tricks on me." Dawn said apologetically as she half smiled at Hitsugaya. The former raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"What did you want me for?" Hitsugaya asked a little more bluntly and Dawn's face beamed.

"Would you come out for dinner with me?" She asked, her smile spreading across her face as she waited for his answer.

On the inside, Hitsugaya froze. Literally. He didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to say to her. As far as Hitsugaya could remember, no one had asked him to go out to dinner ever in his life.

_Master, head my words, you do not wish to be by yourself tonight. And Ryu'en has been talking to me again. Please master, spend this night with her, and do not let your mind rule your heart. _Hyorinmaru said to his master again, his crimson eyes flashing slightly as they began to dwindle and fade away.

Toshiro shook his head and, not realizing that he had actually done that in front of Dawn, she looked crestfallen and shattered.

"You don't want to come to dinner with me?" She whispered and Hitsugaya's head snapped towards her, before he realized what he had done and mentally wanted to kick himself for it. Hyorinmaru gladly did that for him.

"No, I didn't mean it like that Da-I mean, Captain-"

"Call me Dawn, please." She cut him off, looking slightly apologetic for it before the shorter captain smiled. He thought he could get use to that. In fact, he knew he could.

"Sure. I would love to come out for dinner with you. It beats being left here to make sure Matsumoto doesn't suffocate herself in her-"

"Please Hitsugaya, let's not talk about that. She'll be okay, she will survive the night without you. Besides, she is sealed in her room with that ice you used, remember?" Dawn said as she winked at Hitsugaya's startled expression. She smiled as she turned away.

"Well, the food is this way." Dawn said as she started to walk the other way, gently taking Hitsugaya's hand in her's. Hitsugaya was slightly startled by this, and he didn't know how to react. But for some reason, Dawn's naturally happy attitude seemed to defrost his coldness.

Hitsugaya looked at Dawn, seeing her calm blue eyes dancing with happiness and joy. This made him smile, he never would have thought that someone would ever be able to make him smile.

What's gotten into me? He thought as he shook his head, smiling. He didn't really mind Dawn holding his hand, her's being so smooth and soft compared to his. He wished that he could ask her anything, but a feeling that he had never felt before was clogging his throat, preventing him from saying anything that he wanted to say.

"So, Toshiro-may I call you that?" Dawn asked looking at him with her calm eyes.

"Umm… Sure… Just, whatever you do. Do not call me." Toshiro began as they both finished his sentence off at the same time.

"Little Shiro."

Dawn smiled brightly, her laughter gently ringing out around, her cheerful voice filling the air around them. Hitsugaya had to smile at her, she was so entertained by simple things and so nice and joyous. She was nice, she was warm-hearted, she was so much different to what Hitsugaya had thought people may see him as.

"Capt-I mean, Dawn, how many people have been… close to you." Hitsugaya inquired as she looked at him, raising an elegant eyebrow at him and quickly tried to cover himself, "Well, you know.. how many people have you.. been… well…"

Dawn started to laugh again, her smile brightening her face again as Hitsugaya realized that he had embarrassed himself for nothing again. He was blushing furiously as he looked away.

"To answer your question that you have been trying to ask, no, no one ever has been. They were never loyal enough for me. I felt as if they were to ask me, they would betray me…" Dawn said quietly as he looked down, her eyes slightly shiny with tears, "Anyways, I wanted to ask you before, have you had anyone with you when you first found yourself here in the soul society?"

"I don't really remember that…" Hitsugaya started and Dawn held up her hand.

"Wait, don't you feel that?" Dawn asked, looking at Hitsugaya. Frowning, Hitsugaya tried to sense any abnormal spiritual pressure, and, upon finding nothing, he shook his head.

_Master, for the last time, stop cutting me off and move! For your sake, move! DUCK! _Hyorinmaru's voice shouted into his mind, the crimson eyes flashing into existence as Hitsugaya grabbed Dawn's arm, pulling her down to the ground on top of him. A burst of spiritual pressure arched through the sky, centimetres above their heads and Dawn frowned slightly.

"There's a time and place for everything Hitsugaya, and now isn't one of those times." Dawn said as she grinned and stood up, her hand reaching for her zanpakuto. Her eyes widened slightly as she pushed Hitsugaya towards a wall and jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the tip of byakurai. It tore through her haori and she felt Hitsugaya's worried eyes on her back as she turned around, her eyes flickering from one area to the next.

"Watch out Captain , something isn't right, we should feel something by now." Dawn said, unsheathing her weapon.

A ghostly laughter that chilled them both to the bone sounded through the air as they took a step away, Hitsugaya grabbing the hilt of hit sword as Dawn somewhat nervously gripped hers tighter.

"Something is indeed not right. For starters, you thought that that little runt of a boy could take down me. ME of all people." The vpice sounded as Hitsugaya pulled out his zanpakuto.

_Master, I tried to warn you…_ Hyorinmaru said in his head, sounding slightly worried and ultimately defeated. Hitsugaya smiled.

"Show yourself! You coward!" Hitsugaya shouted, ignoring Dawn's muttered curse as he yelled. The laughter sounded again.

"You wish to see me? Is that your dignity speaking for you?" The voice said as the air seemed to cool around them, "Fine, as you wish, young one."

Dawn muttered another curse as she stood her ground, her eyes focusing on wherever there was movement. Hitsugaya did the same and he jumped back as a figure appeared before him, another zanpakuto going straight for his neck.

Dodging the attack, Hitsugaya looked at the aggressor and felt himself grow cold as he looked into the eyes of someone they thought was dead. Someone who once tried to destroy them.

The terrifying figure of Aizen stood before them.

**And there is chapter 3, all done!**

**I do hope you have been enjoying them so far, it has been my pleasure to write them all :D**

**I have finished school the other day, so I will be typing this as much as I can.**

**What will happen next? What will Aizen do? Will Hitsugaya and Dawn win or lose?**

**I shall be going now, thankyou again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back again! Hopefully the wait between chapters has not been too long, well, I have been uploading them one or two a day. . . **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS.**

**Other than Dawn Natsunai.**

**I hope you all enjoy this :D**

Chapter 4.

Toshiro felt the blood in his bones seem to freeze, become unnaturally cold as he stared into Aizen's eyes. He was terrified, and slowly he felt the heat of anger that he had felt many years ago begin to build up inside of him again. How that person in front of him had hurt Momo Hinamori-or Captain Hinamori was unacceptable. He still wouldn't accept it, but before he had even the slightest chance to ask that man in front of him anything, Dawn beat him to it.

"Aizen I presume. Why are you here, there is nothing left for you to gain." Dawn said quietly yet firmly, causing Aizen to consider her for the first time. He looked at her with his head half tilted to the side in annoyance before he exhaled and gave her a half smile.

"Young girl, you really have no idea how much I still can gain from this world, especially by manipulating certain things." Aizen said rather simply before he turned his attention away from her and back to Toshiro.

"How are you still alive Aizen! Ichigo defeated you!" Hitsugaya shouted, gripping his sword firmly as the ex-captain looked at Hitsugaya in distain. Feeling his anger building up inside of him, Aizen forced himself to keep his cool. It wasn't the time to beat him up.

Not until certain things happened.

"You really think that a kid like that is able to defeat someone as powerful as me? Think again Hitsugaya. He defeated a clone, not the real me. It was merely a shell of my true being. A little something I gained from the research department… and the slight tweaking of my own." Aizen murmured as he took his sword out, examining the tip, "Although, my sword will never be quite as sharp as it use to be. Maybe your powers could assist me with that, Hitsugaya… they could help me a lot of ways..."

Aizen eyes locked with Hitsugaya's as he tried even harder to grip his zanpakuto, struggling not to lash out at Aizen in a split second. Aizen realized that the young captain wasn't going to heed his point any time soon so he began to raise his sword, slowly and defiantly in front of him.

"Aizen. Please, don't touch Toshiro. His powers are not unique-there are powers greater, stronger, and more elaborate than his!" Dawn said, trying to break Aizen's eye contact with Hitsugaya's eyes, who was fuming. She was also trying to get Aizen away from Hitsugaya-she would never forgive herself if something happened to him. Aizen sighed as he looked at Dawn with disinterest and a slowly growing anger in his eye.

"You see Dawn, if I had to choose anyone else, I wouldn't have the pleasure of knowing that one of my greatest enemies was at my service. Besides, no one interests me like this young, protégé child." Aizen said as Dawn's eyes flashed with fury. She didn't, and couldn't let Aizen touch Hitsugaya, and she knew she needed to protect him with everything she had within her. She glanced at Hitsugaya, who's face was twisted in anger.

"I've had it with you Aizen! You never listen to reason! So why would you now!" Hitsugaya shouted as he leaped towards Aizen's unprotected back. He slashed down on the ex-captains' back and he slammed his fist into his back. Aizen winced slightly in pain as he reacted with cat-like speed, ripping the sword out of its sheath and slashing it towards Hitsugaya's face. Dawn caught the blade at the last second before it touched Hitsugaya and she parried it back, looking angrily at Aizen. The former sighed as he looked at the.

"Well… if you two are just going to make my life harder… then the pain you will both feel will be greatly increased if you do not yield." Aizen said, as he already knew the answer.

"Yield!? To YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! DON'T COUNT ON IT!" Hitsugaya shouted in anger as he thrust his sword into Aizen's side. Aizen parried the blade with ease and went to stab Dawn in the side. She too parried the blade before Aizen leapt forward, smashing her sword to the side and slashing her across the stomach. Hitsugaya recoiled by stabbing him in the side, tearing through Aizen's skin, revealing his blood on the other side as Hitsugaya's sword went straight through.

"FINE! YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!? NOT EVEN THAT ICHIGO COULD DEFEAT ME!" Aizen roared as he tore his zanpakuto away from where it was being held and stabbed it deeper into Dawn's side, feeling the power of the hogyoku building up inside him as he ripped the blade out of Dawn side and turned his attention back to Hitsugaya, his sword flashing straight for the captain.

Dawn cried out in pain as she felt the blade pierce her side, severing the skin as it was ripped out. Her blood sprayed over the inside of her haori as she grabbed her side with her left hand, holding it tightly as she winced in pain. Pain began to could her vision as she saw the eyes of her Zanpakuto's spirit for in the back of her mind,_ Don't give up Dawn, you need to keep fighting. Aizen could do terrible things to Toshiro-you have to try and stop him! _Her zanpakuto's spirit pleaded her and she shook her head to clear her mind of those thought. She looked at Aizen with hatred in her eyes as he continued to rip into the younger captain, his movements becoming faster and more severe. He slammed his sword several times into Hitsugaya's, before Hitsugaya stepped to the side and slashed towards Aizen's leg.

Aizen stepped to the side to avoid the attack and brought his sword down towards Hitsugaya's back.

"The.. breathe…. Of the.. Ancient cry… your name.. RYU-EN!" Dawn cried out as she ripped her blade into the air. Her zanpakuto split halfway down before it formed two tips, between them a ball of fire was suspended as she stepped back, aiming the ball at Aizen.

"Kaen boru!" Dawn said as the ball began to spin faster, before she used her spiritual pressure and threw the ball from the tip, slamming into Aizen's back. Aizen threw a final hit against Hitsugaya back with the flat part of his sword, forcing him into the ground. Aizen turned around to face Dawn, and in a blink of an eye, his sword was about to slash across her face. Dawn ripped her sword up as fast as she could, parrying the sword away from her in desparation. Aizen recovered with faster speed that Dawn thought was possible as he went to stab her lungs through her stomach. Dawn stumbled back, before flicking her sword up, barely able to parry Aizen's sword.

Hitsugaya stood up, hyorinmaru's released for in his hand, and he tossed the moon-chain at the end of his sword. It hooked around the tip of Aizen's and he pulled it away from Dawn. Aizen sighed in annoyance and frustration.

"You two are taking up my valuable time. I don't like it when people do that to me." Aizen growled before he smiled and rushed at Dawn. He smashed her sword away and before she could even think of parrying it, he slammed his elbow into her face, snapping her nose and he slashed her across the chest.

"DAWN!" Hitsugaya screamed, his stomach in his mouth as he ran forward, hooking the moon around the blade of Aizen's and ripping it to the side. At the same time he slashed his sword down Aizen's back as his anger drove him forward. Aizen growled as he turned around, slamming his sword into Hitsugaya's swords chain. Snapping in an instant, the chain couldn't stand up against Aizen's strength. The former slashed Hitsugaya's chest before the captain retaliated and threw a frozen ice dragon straight into Aizen. The dragon froze Aizen for a few seconds, which was all Hitsugaya wanted. He knelt down next to Dawn, partially ignoring the powerful soul reaper behind him. She was still breathing, but only faintly.

Aizen shattered the ice and Hitsugaya turned around, holding his sword firmly again. The two ran for each other, Aizen slamming Hitsugaya's sword away and bringing his own up to stab him. Hitsugaya used his fist and hit the sword away from a lethal blow. Aizen growled in frustration and he brought his hand up, slamming it into the captain's chest.

Hitsugaya felt several of his ribs snap and two pierce his lungs as Aizen's fist collided with his chest. Pain racked through him, and he cried out in pain, collapsing onto the ground.

_Master, don't give in! _He heard Hyorinmaru cry out, healing his master's wounds. But in his mind, he knew it was worthless. He was never going to be able to defeat someone as strong as Aizen. It was beyond him.

Aizen looked at both of the collapsed figures, looking at them both with partial pity as he turned around and walked over to Dawn. He had calmed himself down slightly, the power of the hogyoku was dwindling away from him again.

"Poor girl." He muttered as he realized she was breathing still. He re-gripped his sword, the tip laying in-between two of her ribs. He was about to deliver the final blow before he heard Hitsugaya behind him. It sounded like a partial groan and a plea.

"Listen boy, you can't stop me form killing this female if I wanted to. Now let me end her miserable life." Aizen as he went to increase the pressure again.

"Aizen! Listen, don't kill her." Hitsugaya groaned as he got to his feet, pain flaring in his chest as his fist tightened against it, "Please…"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya… A great warrior… now pleading me not to kill this girl… Well… she is going to suffer anyway, the poison will most likely kill her." Aizen commented blankly before he held his hand up, forcing a portal to open between Wakomundo and the Soul Society.

"You're coming with me, whether you like it or not Hitsugaya." Aizen said as he started towards him, his sword sheathed but his hand clenched at his side. Hitsugaya looked fearful as he looked Aizen in the eye, who was making his way towards him.

"No I'm not! I am going to stay here!" Hitsugaya shouted, stepping away from Aizen, his eyes flickered to Dawn. Aizen frowned when he caught this movement and he allowed an inside grin to himself before he sighed.

"Fine. Then she dies!" Aizen said, pulling his sword around and turning, raising it as if in a motion to stab Dawn, delivering a final blow.

Hitsugaya knew he couldn't let Dawn die. He just knew it. He knew it in his heart and his mind. She couldn't die. He would not let Aizen kill her because of him!

"Don't kill her! I'll go!" Hitsugaya said, regretting every word that came from his mouth. His heart partially soared when Aizen turned around, but it faltered when he saw Aizen's merciless grin on his face. Hitsugaya knew that he didn't want to go, but he knew he had to and he swallowed hard, pain and fear written on his face as he looked at Aizen in the eye.

Aizen grabbed Hitsugaya's arm roughly and, seeming he allowed the girl to live, he pushed the captain into the portal, holding the captain's hands behind Hitsugaya's back before he stepped in himself. Hitsugaya tried to break out of Aizen's grip, but he had lost too much blood, his strength weak and Aizen easily held them still.

The last thing Hitsugaya saw before the portal shut like teeth behind him was the sorrowful look on Dawn's helpless face as she realised that she had failed.

**Chapter 4 finished! I hope that you liked it! Thankyou for reading it!**

**Will Dawn live after her ordeal? And what will happen to Toshiro Hitsugaya now? **

**I will see you again I hope! Thankyou for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone! I'm back again with chapter 5 :D I hope you have been enjoying the story so far, I will continue to try to update this as much as I can.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS.**

**Except Dawn Natsunai. **

**With Hitsugaya caught and Dawn lying on deaths door, will anyone find her before the poison spreads too far?**

**And what will happen to Hitsugaya now-will he survive the trip to wakomundo, let alone what Aizen has in store for the young captain?**

Chapter 5.

Dawn's POV.

I didn't know how long I was lying on the ground for, feeling my life slip away as blood dripped from my wounds. The pain, no, the agony of leaving me behind on Hitsugaya's face as he looked at me was as plain as day to me. But why did he look so sad? Did he feel more inclined to protect me than anyone else? Or was it the pain of leaving the seireitei behind like he had done before too much for him? Or was it that he felt the same way towards me that I did him?

Groaning, I forced my elbows underneath me, before trying to extend my arms. Agony flooded me and I fell back the ground. I felt so pitiful, I was defeated by Aizen, I failed in protecting Toshiro, and here I was, dying, bleeding to death and there was no one who had seen the fight.

I took a deep breathe in and tried to talk, only managing to cough up blood. I cursed under my breath, as I heard Ryu'en speaking, her dragon form appearing in front of me, like a hallucination.

_Dawn, please, you must not give up. You may feel so weak right now, but take me in your hands and I can call for help! Please Dawn, you must! We can still save Toshiro! _Ryu'en pleaded me, her voice was filled with concern, desperation. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

'There is no way I can defeat Aizen, you saw how powerful he has become!' I moaned at her and she shook her head. I began to feel my vision fail me as she spoke to me again.

_We can defeat him, you know we can. Our inner strength cannot be comparable to anyone! _Ryu'en said to me, her voice quiet and calm. I had to agree with her, we were strong together when we trusted each other. We could be so in sync that we were like a dance, each performing moves which trusted the other to catch them

'But Ryu'en… he was so much stronger than us… and…' My voice trailed off as her zanpakuto's spirit began to shimmer with determination, and the slightest bit of fear. I knew she didn't want to die.

_We did not use our bankai… please Dawn, let me call for help-WE can beat him! _The dragon said, lifting her head and spreading her wing out wide and far. I finally had to agree with her, our bankai… not many people could match it. Maybe if I could gather more people from the squads…

Then we would stand a chance.

Swallowing hard, I reached out to my zanpakuto, my fingers brushing the edge of it. I felt my eyes become heavy as I pulled the sword towards my hand, clasping it. The last thing I remembered seeing was a massive red fire ball arch across the sky and hearing several people yelling out orders…

To find me…

Toshiro's POV.

My chest was burning. It literally felt like my lungs were being roasted on a fire and then having sand thrown at them. I knew it was because of my lungs being pierced and all, but still, this was ridiculous! I have had my lungs damaged before, and it never felt as bad as this did right now.

Pilled on top of that, I had left Dawn there behind. She could be dying for all I knew! She could already BE dead! I just left her there, with no one nearby! I could have just caused her to die! But… at least Aizen didn't kill her there and then… at least she has a chance…

But, I shouldn't be so worried about her should I? I mean, she is a good friend and all… but why was she the first thing on my mind? Was it because of the way I felt for her, or was it something else?

I slightly shook my head and Aizen sighed. He wasn't much for good company and I was slightly annoyed that I was standing behind him and FOLLOWING HIM. But then again, he did have chains around my wrists and held my zanpakuto on his back, so I didn't really have a choice in following him. Aizen had done little to help seal my wounds, but he did make sure that it wasn't bleeding and he had put rough bandages around it. I had guessed that that was a sign that he didn't want me dead. Yet.

"Have you stopped thinking about your girlfriend yet?" Aizen said suddenly, causing me to snap back into the present.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" I exclaimed, rather flabbergasted. Aizen smirked.

"Are you sure, I am pretty sure that you were on your knees begging me not to touch Dawn." Aizen said, causing me to clench my fist.

"I DID NOT!" I yelled, determined to, when I was out of this mess, beat Aizen and tear him to pieces when I was finished with him.

"If you are so sure. Don't raise your voice again at me." Aizen said as the power of the hogyoku seeped from him as he cursed with anger. The power seemed to slap me in the face and he recoiled away from it. He noticed that Aizen had a hand at his chest-something about it was causing him pain. Aizen turned around and looked at me, his eyes boring into mine.

"You are taking too long, by the time we get there, you will have died from blood lose," Aizen said as he clenched his fist, "and I'm not sorry for this."

The next thing I knew was Aizen had looked at me, concentrating. A massive and concentrated power had built up in him and it slammed into my head, causing my vision to go white. Pain filled my soul as Aizen increased the severity before I could stand it no more and my legs collapsed beneath me.

I never knew that Aizen had caught me and had used shunpo to get to his 'castle' instantly.

Dawn's POV.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Noise. Noises that would irritate even the sanest person flooded my mind. It was a joy to me. Firstly, Ryu'en's plan had worked, and it had saved our lives. Secondly, I was still alive. Thirdly, that means that I was still able to go out and hunt down Toshiro and beat Aizen. Maybe. Probably not.

I opened my eyes, only seeing white and scattered colours. These colours eventually focused into single objects as I tilted my head slightly to look around. A heart monitor was bleeping in my ear. The bed… I had never been in one as comfy as this before… I looked up, seeing no one there.

One of the best things was though, was the pain. It was completely gone from my system. I smiled in relief and then something worse came.

Burning. Something was burning me.

I didn't know what it was, but it hurt more than my wounds, it hurt beyond anything I had ever felt. The bleeping of the heart monitor rose, becoming more regular, causing me to stress and panic. The pain continued to get worse as Unohana came into the room. Her usual calm state was slightly mixed with worry as she came over to me quickly, several people behind her coming into the room. She pressed her hand against my forehead and she frowned.

"Get me a needle please." The next thing I knew was a sharp pain in my arm as she drew my blood and I managed forced myself to speak

"Poison…. It's… poison…"It was barely more than a whisper and she looked at me and nodded before telling everyone to leave the room.

"Who gave this poison to you? Who did this?" She asked desperately and I swallowed hard.

"A….Ai…. Aiz… Aizen…"

**How did you like it? I honestly do hope that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it ^_^**

**Will Unohana have a cure for Aizen's poison? And what will Aizen do with Hitsugaya? What does he want from him?**

**But, please note, I will not be uploading more of this story once a day—Due to the introduction of another story, which has two characters in it that are from a story I am writing. It will be about Bleach still, and have nothing to do with ****_5_****_th_****_ captain_****. This is uncertain however, Hitsugaya may meet one if these characters in a later chapter-he MAY. It hasn't been decided.**

**Once again, thankyou for everyone that has read this! Thankyou very much, I cannot wait to see you all again next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, I'm back with another chapter :D **

**If you like this story, would you please read Power of 3 and telling me what you think of it? It is going to be a fair bit shorter than what this will hopefully be. **

**Anyways, back to the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

Chapter 6.

Dawn closed her eyes tightly as she felt the pain inside of her get worse, Retsu was beyond concern. She knew that Aizen had once looked at poisons, but to think he had created one drove fear into Retsu's heart. She didn't know what to do, what to give Dawn. Concentrating, Retsu searched her mind for answers that could help her. That could help Dawn.

Retsu quickly went into her room, remembering something Gin had given her, something that she had kept quiet. One of the things was for Rangiku, who was still partially depressed about Gin's absence. The other was a potion of sorts and, as she took it out, it was a murky green colour; something inside of the potion seemed to be glowing as she inspected it.

Thinking about what the ex-captain had told her, she didn't realize what he was finally talking about. This potion was designed to try to counter that poison.

Retsu took it back to Dawn, before she used a syringe and injected the solution straight into Dawn's bloodstream. The captain winced as the syringe went through her skin, and slowly she began to feel the pain lessen, become cold, dim. Retsu looked at the expression on Dawn's face and she lowered her head. She made a mental note to tell Rangiku and Dawn who exactly managed to save this captain.

But there were more concerning matters to attend to and Retsu left the room. She sent a hell butterfly to three of the divisions, 13, 11, 8 and 6. The only captain who weren't busy or unable to be contacted.

But then her mind seemed to freeze. She sensed Hitsugaya's reiatsu on Dawn's haori. Retsu couldn't sense him in the soul society either.

Where was he?!

Where he was exactly, to his dismay, was chained to the ceiling, hanging there from his arms, his haori had been stripped off from him and the top half of his kimono had been ripped down, lash marks all across his back and various needle holes in his arms as Aizen experimented on him, before punishing him for resisting what he was trying to do.

Toshiro would never let the experiment, as Aizen called it, ever. He could resist anything that that creep could throw at him. But recently, Toshiro could feel the power of the hogyoku leaking out from Aizen. What really scared him though was the power seemed to be attracted more towards him than it did Aizen.

The doors creaked open as Toshiro looked up his hair was wet from perspiration and clung to his neck and across one of his cheeks. Aizen looked at the captain with distain as he walked up to him.

"What are you thinking about, little shiro?" Aizen inquired as a slight look of hatred crossed Toshiro's face as he pulled against the chains.

"About how I'm going to rip you into tiny little pieces when I'm finally out of these darn chains you-!"

" Now, now little captain, there is no need for this language…" Aizen said, tapping Toshiro on the nose as he bit his tongue, trying not to kill this person in front of him right at that very second. Aizen had insulted him, just as the captain was going to say the best part of his sentence! Toshiro merely grumbled at Aizen, turning his head away from the traitor. The stupid person who should be locked away for what he had done.

"I know that you aren't going to believe me Hitsugaya, but soon, you will no longer be any captain, you won't even recognise yourself." Aizen said as the captain looked up at him, hatred filling his eyes. Fear flashed through them, but Toshiro kept his angry look locked with Aizen's eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that I will recognise myself, even if you have torn me to slivers, I'd recognise every single part of it." Toshiro said then only after those words had left his mouth, he realized how bad some of what he had said was.

"Don't question me… you will not recognise yourself… even as you leap to my aid as I call for you…" Aizen said as Hitsugaya looked at him, fury burning in his eyes.

"I will never do that!" Hitsugaya yelled in anger, ripping against the chains that held him back. Aizen allowed a wicked grin to form on his face as he went over to a bench, picking up a needle.

"In a few days time, Toshiro Hitsugaya, you will not be saying that… You will be following my every word…" Aizen said as he stabbed the needle deep into Toshiro's side. Toshiro bit his lip to hold back the pain as he snapped at Aizen.

"I will never do as you say Aizen! I never will! I would rather die!" Toshiro yelled as Aizen ripped out the syringe, which had injected a white substance into Toshiro. A sharp pain stabbed the captain in the side as he cried out, before Aizen sneered and growled.

"You will… and when you do, I will make you kill your precious little Dawn…" Aizen whispered into Toshiro's ear as the captain doubled over in pain, screaming in utter agony as a flame built up in the centre of his chest which seemed to be so bad it was tearing him in half. Aizen began to laugh as he turned away from the screaming captain.

A voice… that was what she could hear. No, it wasn't just one, it was five… all speaking in different times…

"What's the matter Retsu, why did you call us here?" A male voice inquired as Dawn tried to move her arm. She was still a little weary from the poison being neutralized in her system in less than a day, so she barely could shift it.

"If you listened to the hell butterfly ,then you would know Captain Kyoraku" Byakuya said, slightly irritated with the captain. Shunsui grinned, he didn't mind that Byakuya thought slightly less of him because he almost never seems to take these sorts of calls seriously. Ukitake cleared his throat, trying not to give in to his illness.

"Well, I do believe that he doesn't do it intentionally." Jushiro said evenly, not exactly wanting to hear another argument at the given time. But that's the precise moment when Kenpachi came into the room. Everyone felt the room grow thick with tension, Kenpachi and Byakuya never had liked each other, so why would they start then and there.

"Please everyone, this isn't why I have called you here… we have a problem, it you didn't notice." Unohana said evenly as everyone looked at her.

"Aizen has taken Captain Hitsugaya." Retsu said as she heard them inhale sharply.

**And this chapter is done :D sorry that it is so short-my shoulder is playing up and I cant type very much. **

**I would like to thank punk lolita23 for all of the advice that they have given me :D**

**Thankyou all for reading this-I will try to have more done my tomorrow or the day after :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm back! :D Sorry I have taken so long to write this…. Hopefully it wont take this long again, it shouldn't :D **

**Okay, anyways, here's the 7****th**** chapter, and thankyou all for reading it! I really appreciate all of the kind reviews and thankyou for everyone that has reviewed! :D**

**Anyways, enough talk, chapter 7 is up :D**

Chapter 7.

"I thought Aizen was sealed away for good, how could he have gotten out?" Byakuya asked, as Retsu shook her head.

"I have no idea, but what I am most concerned about it that he got into the seireitei undetected by any of us, and has managed to take Captain Hitsugaya." Restu said quietly as Kenpachi's normal grin partially deteriorated. He never liked Aizen, he was always too friendly, and now that he was back and had taken a captain, Kenpachi knew where this conversation was going.

"We have to get him back. You all know how powerful that Captain is going to become. If Aizen was to somehow use his powers, or worse, bend him to his own will…" Joshiro said, shaking his head. As much as it pained him, he knew that it was going to be difficult getting the young captain back in one piece. Let alone not being corrupted by Aizen.

"We have to get him back. But there is only one way to get there." Shunsui commented as he looked up at the other captains, "Won't we have to go and see Kisuke?"

Byakuya allowed a slight grin on his face as he shook his head. "No, Captain Kurosuchi and I have been working on something. This is under the direct orders of the Captain Commander. So whenever you are ready, tell me. I have business to attend to before we leave."

Kenpachi grinned at Byakuya as the captain turned to leave the room. "What about Captain Natsunai? Your not even concerned about her?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "She is in Captain Unohana's hands, I trust that the she is in good hands."

Joshiro and Shunsui glanced at each other as Kenpachi rolled his eyes as Yachiru poked her head over his shoulder and started running after Byakuya. The next thing they knew, Yachiru was yelling at the captain as she demanded lollies and sweets. Sighing, Kenpachi walked out of the room and Retsu stopped Joshiro and Shunsui.

"Wait. Captains, Captain Natsunai, she's been trying to talk the entire time." Retsu said, halting the two captains as they went to walk out.

"She wants to come, and she also wants Renji, Rangiku and Izuru to come." Retsu said quietly as dawn looked at the other captains. Joshiro glanced at Shunsui as the drinker shrugged.

"If she's better in a few days, then sure. The others however, I am not sure if they would be able to fight anyone who came." Shunsui said, biting his lip when he saw Dawn glaring at him.

"They have fought them in the past, they… they can do it again." Dawn said as Joshiro nodded slightly.

"She does have a valid point, we could use a few extra set of hands…" Joshiro commented as Shunsui sighed.

"Well, I don't know why I am making all the decisions, but sure, they can come. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to the Captain Commander about this and get it finalised." Shunsui said as Dawn smiled and Retsu nodded. Shunsui left the room, Joshiro following him and talking about getting a drink afterwards. Retsu frowned before she went out of the room.

"Captain Ukitake, wait, take this." Retsu said as she handed over a small vial of liquid as Joshiro glanced at her with a quizzing look, "It will help with your illness."

"Oh, thankyou Captain Unohana." Joshiro said smiling at Retsu in thanks as Shunsui dragged him off, talking about his drink that Joshiro was going to buy him, much to the former captain's annoyance.

Retsu had to laugh at Shunsui as she turned around and went back into Dawn's room, surprised to see that the captain was sitting up, her legs thrown over the side of the bed, resting on the ground.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Retsu asked, startled by Dawn. Dawn looked apologetic at the captain before she said;

"If I'm right about what Aizen wants with Toshiro, we don't have a few days." Dawn said as Retsu nodded.

"That's why I need to go now, before he completes what Aizen is going to do." Dawn said, looking at Retsu. Retsu sighed and nodded.

"I'm glad I sent out the other hell butterflies to get the others…" Retsu whispered and looked at Dawn, "Listen, I wont tell them you are gone, but don't forget, you are still getting over that poison," Retsu injected Dawn with two vials, making her nauseous feeling dissipate as Retsu continued, "Rangiku and the others will be here soon, and leave through the back door. Keep out of sight. I have sent a hell butterfly to Kisuke, he has the portal open for you for when you arrive."

"Retsu… How did you know that…?" Dawn asked, slightly confused with her as the older captain smiled.

"I know what you feel for him and I knew I couldn't stop you. So, I may as well help you and give you the best chance until the captains get there." Retsu said as she gestured to the back door, "Rangiku is on the roof, go now through that door. Before the others come back."

Nodding to her with thanks, Dawn got to her feet, taking her sword from Retsu's hand as she opened the door, leaving quickly. She saw Rangiku crouched on the roof and she used her shunpo to get there and Rangiku grinned.

"Hey Dawn! Thought you could use a hand with your. . . endeavour." Rangiku said, grinning wide as she grabbed dawn hand to stop her from slipping off the roof. Dawn smiled at Rangiku as she glanced at Izuru and Renji, who were a few blocks away, talking in one of the streets. Dawn smiled as she regained her balance.

"I'd be glad to accept your help Rangiku! Thankyou for coming, but I need to grab something from my chambers-" Dawn was saying when Rangiku laughed, cutting her off.

"Don't worry about it, your lieutenant got it for you, and, he is mighty embarrassed about what he 'accidentally' saw." Rangiku said with a rather vicious grin on her face as Dawn shook her head. Something told the captain that, whatever it was, she really didn't want to know.

Dawn used her shunpo to get to the other two, Rangiku following in her wake. Seeing Rangiku, Izuru blushed slightly as he handed her Dawn's clothes. Renji laughed at his uneasiness.

"Calm down, it is fine Izuru, you were going to see that-"

"Shut up Renji!" Izuru said, clamping his hand over his friends' mouth. Dawn sighed slightly, shaking her head. This was just how her friends in the academy acted. She felt a pain in her heart as she remembered a terrible day, yet a glorious day. Rangiku saw the sadness on her face and she nudged Dawn in the side, frowning. The captain snapped her mind back to the presence and she looked at the others.

"We need to go. Toshiro needs our help." Dawn said as she left, the others following her.

Agony. That was all he felt. Pain. His chest flaring, his head pounded and he could have sworn that he was seeing things. Covered in sweat, Toshiro could no longer release his pain verbally, the screaming had made his voice hoarse and his throat had gone dry. He was in agony and no one could hear him. But he thought the worst of his problems were over, and that was exactly when he was ripped into his inner world, Hyorinmaru screeching in pain as he was melting, reforming, something inside him being destroyed.

_Master…! RUN! RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN! DON'T LET… ARGH! _Hyorinmaru collapsed onto the ground, thrashing in agony as Toshiro felt the pain arched through him, the exact pain that his Hyorinmaru felt.

'Hyorinmaru!' Toshiro screamed as the ice dragon flashed his tail in front of him, roaring in agony.

_Please! Master! Don't! I can't…! Master…. Don't… let it… _There was a snapping sound, like a bone cracking in half and the ice dragon went limp, his entire body falling to the ground.

'HYORINMARU!' Toshiro yelled, seeing his inner spirit fall in front of him drove a shaft deep into his heart as he saw a body rise from the deceased carcass. It took the form that looked a little like his bankai, but the colour was wrong, it had no wings, its eyes… were black… it's tail was barbed and it had the dragon's face, its eyes glowing with ice.

'Toshiro Hitsugaya… It's nice to finally meet you… my _master._' The creature said as it raised its hand, a spear of ice slamming into Hitsugaya.

Aizen opened the door to where the captain was. He felt the power that escaped the young captain and Aizen grinned as he felt the hogyoku absorb Hyorinmaru's powers, yet never weakening the figure in front of him. The young captain felt his power being tapped, and realized immediately that the figure ahead of him… it was the one who gave him the opportunity to do this.

Aizen walked over to the Hitsugaya, looking at the captain silently as Toshiro raised his head, a wicked grin on his face as he tore his hands down, ripping the chains from the ceiling, tearing the bolts out of the concrete above him. He fell to the ground, falling on one knee as he lowered his head to Aizen. Aizen had his own grin on his face as Hitsugaya looked up, his normal green eyes replaced with black.

"Aizen… My master…"

**Chapter 7 is done! It's bad that the others are going to get one nasty surprise when they turn up. But the real question now is, is Hitsugaya lost?**

**Thankyou all for reading this chapter! :D I hope you have enjoyed it, I will try to update soon! :D**

**Thankyou again to punk lolita23 for all of the advice! **

**Thankyou! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! I really hope that you have been enjoying this story :D I enjoy typing them all for you. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and thankyou for reading :D **

Chapter 8.

Aizen smiled brightly at Toshiro, his hand helping the former captain to his feet. Toshiro looked at Aizen, his head tilted to the side.

"Aizen, why did you do this?" Toshiro inquired, his black eyes glancing at an arrancar before he reached up one of his sleeves and ripped out a shard of ice and threw it at the arrancar. The arrancar screeched in fear as the ice impaled in the wall in front of him,. Aizen grinned and looked at Toshhiro.

"You were a powerful force, untamed, destructive. I had to do this so you wouldn't try to kill me anymore. In the process, I repaired the hogyoku, so now I can walk among the other arrancars' without them drawing on my powers, making me weaker. They would waste the hogyoku's power, and you, my dear friend, have stabilized it." Aizen explained and Toshiro rolled his eyes, summoning a shard of ice to form in his palm, red ice.

"Well, that was a waste of an explanation." Toshiro commented dryly. Aizen gave Toshiro an annoyed look, causing him to wince slightly and force his black-eyed gaze to move away from his master.

"There is something I want you to do, Toshiro." Aizen said, causing the ice wielder to look Aizen in the eyes again, "There will be someone coming for you, I'm assuming in the next day or so, if they somehow have gotten a cure. I want you to end them. All of them. This is your first task for me."

"It will be my pleasure to carry out that order, master." Toshiro said, the thought of the upcoming bloodshed forced a massive grin on his face, "I will see it done."

"Well, what a surprise! Fancy seeing you guys here, in my shop, at this day, just after I finished making that portal. Ah! Is this the lucky new lass who made Captain?" Kisuke inquired as Rangiku, Renji, Izuru and Dawn came into his shop. Sighing in annoyance, Renji looked at Kisuke.

"Stop fraying surprise, you knew we were coming Kisuke!" Renji yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. Kisuke looked up at Renji, his eyes darkened with anger as Dawn stepped forward, offering her hand to Kisuke.

"Dawn Natsunai, Captain of the 3rd division." Dawn said, as Kisuke took her hand, shaking it slightly before grinning.

"Kisuke Urahara, at your service." Kisuke said before he turned around, "Now, about why you are here, come with me, we have virtually no time to waste. Renji, take them to the training grounds."

Renji nodded and opened the door, climbing down the ladder. Izuru glanced at his captain, who gestured for him to go first and he went down. Rangiku was about to proceed when Kisuke stopped her.

"Rangiku, come with me." Kisuke said, looking at her as she looked partially puzzled, "There is something I need to tell you."

Nodding, Rangiku followed Kisuke into another room. Looking down the shaft, Dawn began the lost descent into the training grounds.

The sand was like a white powder, he had never noticed before. Toshiro could feel the power around him and he could sense the arrancars cowering behind the wall. He grinned. They were so pitiful to be frightened by him. They should show him respect, not fear.

He knelt down on the ground, picking up a handful of the sand. It was cold, and it smelt of death, a wasteland. He grinned. Hollows would die to see this place. They were suffering down below the sand, and the fighting that went on down there, Toshiro could sense. He could smell the blood shed. A shiver of excitement ran down his back as he thought about the order Aizen had given him.

Toshiro was looking forward to his first kill.

"This place is… it's huge!" Dawn exclaimed as she looked around the area, noting all of the rock formations, the cliffs, and a contraption which was imbedded into the side of two tall, thick rocks, which joined the two. Renji grinned as he patted her on the back.

"It really is, but the remarkable thing is Urahara had based it on an underground facility back in the soul society." Renji said, watching Izuru go over to the contraption and examining it, but not touching it.

"Oi! Izuru, watch it!" Renji shouted, causing the quiet lieutenant to jump slightly. Dawn hit Renji over the back of the head and he grabbed his head where she hit it in one hand.

"Why did you do that?" Renji growled, glaring at Dawn. Dawn gave him an annoyed look and he winced slightly at the daggers in her eyes.

"Because you startled my Lieutenant." Dawn stated rather simply, causing Renji to tilt his head over to the side, contemplating the significance of what the captain had said.

"Captain Natsunai, are you sure that you want to go there?" Izuru asked, coming over to his captain, "You still aren't in the best of shape."

Dawn smiled at him gently, before she tapped his nose, causing Izuru to recoil slightly in shock.

"I'll be fine, trust me, I will be fine. Let me worry about myself, okay Izuru?" Dawn said as Izuru bit his lip and nodded several times.

"Sure, sorry Capt-Dawn I mean…" Izuru stammered as Dawn laughed. She looked over her shoulder as Rangiku and Kisuke approached them. Danw frowned, before she allowed a slight smile on her face. Rangiku was hiding something, she was happy, but she concealed it the best that she could.

"So, you guys, are you ready to embark on your quest to free and rescue Hitsugaya?" Kisuke asked as Dawn gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Yes, Kisuke, we are ready and waiting for the portal." Dawn said as Rangiku nudged Kisuke in the side and he sighed, going over the contraption. As Rangiku stood next to Dawn, the captain whispered to her.

"Why are you so happy?" Dawn asked curiously. Rangiku looked a little surprised before a soft smile light up her face.

"I'd love to tell you, but, I think that it will reveal itself… If Kisuke's information is correct…" Rangiku said, partially excited as Dawn smiled. Rangiku turned her attention back to Kisuke, who's voice was lost as he was chanting, making a spectacular show of opening the portal.

The rocks there also matched the plain surrounding. Toshiro almost sighed. His black eyes caught onto a small hollow that crawled around on the ground. It was a redish colour with a yellow stripe down the centre of its back. Toshiro looked back up, ignoring the sensation he felt inside of him. The odd sensation of actually wanting to kill that hollow and absorb as much of it as he could… Make himself stronger…

Shaking his head, he remembered the order that Aizen has assigned to him. He wasn't allowed to kill this hollow, only the people who were coming to him, for a visit. It would be their last visit anywhere…

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped up, his eyes locking with something in the distance.

Something was out there.

Something was coming.

A grin light up his cold face.

They were finally here.

**Aw no! What's going to happen if Dawn meets Toshiro! **

**Sorry for the short chapter though, but the next one is going to be a little longer than normal. :D**

**Thankyou all for reading it! I really appreciate all of the kind reviews :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! **

**Everyone, thankyou so much for all of the views and reviews, I really appreciate all of it! Especially the kind comments everyone has said. Thankyou so much :D**

**And, like last time, enough talking, I hope that you enjoy this story!**

Chapter 9.

Dawn helped Renji to his feet. The journey through the portal was less than easy for him. The lieutenants had only just made it through the area. Rangiku was sitting down, leaning against a sand dune. So she was actually lying down. Dawn looked at Izuru, who was the last through the portal, making sure that everyone had gotten through the area first. He was a little nervous about being in hueco mundo. He was much less than pleased. Izuru took out his zanpakuto, looking at wabisuke as he placed it in front of him, concentrating and trying to tap into his inner world to talk to his zanpakuto.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go over and scout out the area around here. I'll see if they have the area guarded at all. I shouldn't be too long, okay?" Dawn said as she smiled at them. Renji and Rangiku looked like they were both going to protest when she held up her hand for silence.

"Look, if anyone can get there without anyone seeing, it's me. I'm a Captain… And if something does go wrong, I know I can rely on you three to get me out." Dawn said, partially shrugging, "Besides, right now, I don't think there is a darn arrancar that could stop me from getting to Toshiro."

"Well Dawn, that's something." Renji commented before he locked her in the eyes, "You still are slightly wounded from what happened before…"

"Renji, it's alright. I do know what I am doing." Dawn said, trying to ignore Rangikus' sigh.

"But Dawn, I have seen the look my Captain has for you, if I let anything happen… I'd never see the end to it." Rangiku said as she looked into Dawn's eyes, "Dawn, let me go."

"No! There's no way I could put you in so much danger! Toshiro would kill me if anything happened to you!" Dawn exclaimed, seeing out of the corner of her eye that Renji lowered his head, a sign that he agreed with what she was saying.

"Dawn, I need to go. There… there's something I want to see…" Rangiku whispered, "I want to see… if what Kisuke said… If that was true."

Dawn looked Rangiku in the eye. She didn't want her to go in harms way. But… Rangiku did seem desperate to see if Kisuke was right. Sighing, Dawn lowered her head, before nodding to Rangiku.

"If you are absolutely sure Rangiku… But, I will be watching. If anything happens, I'm going to get you out in a split second." Dawn said strictly, dashing any and all hopes that Rangiku had of going by herself.

"Okay… That's okay. Just make sure they don't see you." Rangiku said as Dawn grinned.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

Toshiro rose to his feet from his crouch. He could feel the slight fluctuation in temperature, he could sense the growing determination in the atmosphere. Toshiro grinned, forming red ice up his arm, hardening it. He felt his heart rate increase, a shiver of excitement rushing down his back as he turned around, looking towards the area where the fluctuations were. He made out a single figure and he grinned. They hadn't seen him.

Soon, he thought, they would be able to make him out. Grinning, the former captain slipped behind a sand dune, instantly vanishing from their sight. He sneaked around one of the sand dunes as he silently slipt closer to the person as they went closer to him. Glancing over the sand dune, he saw someone there. They had vibrant orange flowing hair, crouching down behind the whitish sand. Toshiro smiled as he realized that whoever that was, they wouldn't hurt him. They wouldn't know what to expect if he attacked them.

He felt himself grinning as he mentally saw their face, covered with horror, confusion and agony as he stabbed his zanpakuto deep into their heart…

Grinning, he stood up slowly, like he was coming out from behind the sand dune. Pretending he was hurt, he limped heavily on his left leg, hung his arm limp at his side. He mentally made a mental note to ask Aizen for a new suit because the loose top was really starting to irritate him. Staggering over the dune, he looked up at his unsuspecting lieutenant.

Rangiku cursed as she ducked behind the cover of the sand, not sure if the figure that she glanced had seen her or not. But guessing that she had seen them, they probably had seen her. Biting her lip and waiting a few seconds, she looked over the edge of the sand. What she saw made her smile as she stood up slowly. It was. It was her captain. She cautiously walked over to him. He looked hurt, injured beyond belief. His leg looked damaged, his arm broken… Yet something in the back of her mind nagged at her not to run in there. She cautiously went over to him, smiling, yet she was so edgy. Something wasn't right. Something didn't fit. He was taken by Aizen, there would definitely be something wrong.

"Captain?" She inquired, within five meters of him.

"Rangiku…" Toshiro responded quietly, his voice injured. His leg buckled and he collapsed, causing Rangiku to close the distance in a few strides. Flashing his arm out to the side with uncanny speed, Toshiro sliced her leg with a shard of ice. Rangiku gasped in pain, leaping away from her captain.

"Captain! What the heck is going on!" She yelled, trying to ignore the searing pain in her leg. Toshiro laughed, looking Rangiku in the eyes. His black ones boring a hole into her's.

"I'm carrying out Master Aizen's command." Toshiro said simply, dashing towards her, his sword aimed at her throat. Rangiku pulled her zanpakuto out of its sheath, barely in time to block the captain's assault. Parrying the blade, Toshiro growled in annoyance and muttered a command under his breath. Rangiku recoiled slightly as she pushed her captain away from herself, just as several ice shards were throws straight for her. Rangiku slashed two of them away, but the others lodged themselves straight into her side. Crying in pain, Rangiku clutched her side as blood flowed freely out from her wounds.

"Captain, stop this madness!" Rangiku said, looking him in the eyes, ignoring the fact that they were as dark as the night sky above them.

"Madness? I call it sanity." He commented dryly as he lashed out with his sword again. Rangiku dove out of the way, kicking up sand behind her in an attempt to blind Toshiro for the few seconds she needed to get out of there. Growling in anger, the former captain called upon the twisted power of his inner self and threw an ice beam directly at Rangiku.

"The breath of ancients cry your name, Ryu'en!" Dawn cried as she slammed her zanpakuto into the ground, the blade slicing through the ice as though it were cheese. Rangiku glanced at Dawn's shikai, surprised to see that the blade separated halfway down the blade, and at the tip, it has two sparks right at the tip that collided in the centre, creating a fireball. Dawn pulled the blade out of the ground as she looked at Rangiku.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked, as the lieutenant got to her feet, before falling to her knee as her sliced calf muscle gave in.

"Darn… he severed my muscle… I can't stand up." Rangiku muttered, before she coughed violently, tearing out the ice embedded in her side, "Darn… it."

Dawn glanced over her shoulder, muttering in annoyance as Rangiku passed out. Dawn cursed slightly as she turned her attention back to the person in front of her. Changing the grip on her zanpakuto, Dawn looked up at Toshiro, swallowing hard as she saw his midnight eyes.

"You don't have to do this Toshiro. We can help you! You don't have to fight." Dawn said, building up her spiritual pressure, trying to make Toshiro think twice about attacking them again. He merely laughed at her feeble attempts.

"You think you can help me? You really think someone as **_weak_** as you can help ME?!" He roared, calling out a name before he lunged at Dawn's throat. Sighing in annoyance, Dawn brought her sword up to meet his, deliberately wedging his between the two tips of her sword. She winced slightly as she rapidly grabbed the swords handle with her other hand, surprised how hard Toshiro had hit her blade.

"I'm not weak, Toshiro! We are the same rank, we are the same strength!" Dawn growled as Toshiro tore his blade free, glaring at her.

"You will never be as strong as me-you are so weak compared to me!" Toshiro said as he lunged at her again, forcing his hand to freeze to a blood red as he grabbed her sword, trying to pull it down as he went to strike her.

"Ryu no tsume, fire claws!" Dawn commanded, her zanpakuto shot out three pillars of flame in front of her, searing through Toshiro's iced arm and his weapon was cast out from his hands from the burns. Toshiro growled as Dawn's breathing started to waver. She really hated doing this, and Renji had turned out to be right. She was in no condition to fight Toshiro. He smiled venomously at he as he reformed the ice which covered his hand.

"You think petty tricks will make you stronger? You think that this is all there is to being a _Captain, _cheap tricks?" Toshiro said, spitting on the ground in front of him as he raised his arm, allowing the red ice to form around his hand, forming the dragon claws from his bankai and covering just that arm, "I'll beat you into the ground and leave you for hollow fodder with just this arm."

"I doubt it Toshiro. You'll need more than an arm." Dawn snarled, changing the grip on her sword. _Please forgive me for this, Toshiro…_ she thought as they lunged towards each other, her sword aimed for his neck, his fist aimed for her heart.

**Done! This is chapter 9 done and dusted! I do hope that you have enjoyed reading this, because I do enjoy seeing all the people who have read this, thankyou, all of you! :D **

**How will this fight turn out? Is it as black and white as it seems? **

**If I answered some of the questions, well… that would kinda be 'spoilers' :P**

**Thankyou all for reading this :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Back with chapter 10! This one, I have rather been looking forward to writing, I'll admit. Not sure if you guys/girls like fight scenes, but if you do, I think you will like this chapter. Has a fight for most of it, but… not all.**

**Okay, enough talking, here is chapter 10!**

Chapter 10.

Toshiro grabbed Dawn's blade in his iced hand, tearing it away and going to punch her in the chest. Dawn stepped to the side, trying to pull the blade out from Toshiro's grip. The former captain gripped the blade harder and gritted his teeth as he forced the power of his ice to creep onto her blade.

"Kaen boru, dragon's breath!" Dawn said the flaming ball between the tips of her blades shot forward, igniting the air in its wake. Toshiro growled as he jumped out of the road, before turning away.

"You fight with cheap tricks that your zanpakuto can use. Not much of that is your own ability. They should never have made you a captain." Toshiro said, looking at Dawn over his shoulder. Hurt stung inside her as she looked down sadly.

"I never use cheap tricks Toshiro. It's all strategy." Dawn said, looking back up at him as he held his arm up to one side, turning it from side to side as he inspected his dangerous ice claws.

"Strategy? Is it really?" Toshiro began, as he turned around, dropping his arm to his side, cooling the air rapidly as Dawn braced herself, "Then so is this!"

Toshiro flicked his hand up in the air, freezing the air which he had cooled. Dawn muttered a curse as she realized how far the cold stretched and she raised her blade, calling upon the powers of her zanpakuto.

"Ryu no tsume, fire claws." She whispered, slashing her blade through the air. The fire protruding from her blade heated the air and melted the ice that came near her and she turned back to Toshiro, ripping her blade through the ice as she leapt over the ice. Anticipating this move, Toshiro had leapt onto the frozen ice and swung his fist straight for Dawn. Seeing the glint of red, Dawn commanded her zanpakuto's spirit to use its power. Obeying, the zanpakuto shot out a red fireball, slamming right into toshiro's arm and deflecting it away from her. Toshiro muttered in annoyance as the ice melted in a split second and he turned quickly to avoid being impaled with Dawn's sword.

"You really are trying my patience, Dawn. Best not to do that." Toshiro said, looking her straight in the eyes, "In fact, you're boring me. Time to end this little game of yours."

Tearing the tattered shirt off from him, Toshiro reached over his back, using his iced claws to tear two vertical lines down either side of his back. Feeling the blood trickle down his back, Toshiro commanded the water in his blood to freeze, before he froze the area around the blood ice, eventually forming the shape of wings. Cracking his iced hand, he carefully cut down the palm of his hand, forcing the red ice to form on his other arm.

_Dawn, my master, he uses his own life as a weapon, and harnesses the power of his zanpakuto as though they are one. We cannot take chances, he will turn the tables in a second. _Ryu'en whispered in Dawn's mind, her voice wrapped in worry. Dawn looked up angrily as Toshiro, hatred for Aizen building up inside her.

"You use your own life force as a weapon! What have then done-what has **_AIZEN _**done to you Toshiro!" Dawn yelled, throwing her zanpakuto's tip to the ground as she lunged forward. Toshiro was enraged by her comment and he roared in anger, ripping his claws through the air before sending ice out that mimicked what her zanpakuto's fire claws could do. Dawn's eyes widened as she dodged to the side, using her right leg to steer her momentum, she leapt back towards him.

"Kaen boru," Dawn began ripping her blade up, aiming for Toshiro, "Dragon's breath!"

"That's so pitiful." A second before the flames could hit him, Toshiro brought down his blood wing, blocking the fire. The explosion didn't even melt the ice a fraction as Toshiro lowered his wing, "I'm glad that Aizen has given me permission to end your life, I now see how worthless it really is. But don't worry Dawn, I will make it quick for you. It's the least I could do."

Toshiro turned to face Dawn as her face paled with fear. Opening his wings wide out behind him, he crouched down.

_Dawn, no more games, we have to do this, now! You cannot take another hit, even if you are putting up a fight on the outside… Your internal organs, they are still damaged from the poison. Please! We have to! _Ryu'en spoke to Dawn desperately, trying to get sense into the captain. Dawn looked dow slightly, lowering the tip of her sword as Toshiro lunged for her, his clawed hand extended in front of him, his razor sharp claws extended.

'Ryu'en… I'm so sorry… But… If he cannot remember who we are-what we mean to him… Then… why try to get him back? He's stronger than me, there's nothing I can do. Not yet.' Dawn said to her zanpakuto's spirit. She heard Ryu'en hiss in anger, before the spirit quietened.

_Then, if you don't want to fight, step to the side. Toshiro has hurt Rangiku. _

Dawn was puzzled by Ryu'en statement, why would her fighting zanpakuto want her to back away? Was she really that badly damaged with her organs? Ryu'en wouldn't back down from a normal fight. But then again, this wasn't normal.

Snapping her head up, Dawn locked eyes with Toshiro for a split second before she felt a spiritual pressure from behind her, something that Toshiro would certainly miss in his enraged state. A second before he ripped her stomach in half, Dawn stepped to the side.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Toshiro… Especially on your birthday." She whispered to him. Toshiro's mind seemed to freeze. Why was she trying to be kind to him, when all he wanted to do was rip her into tiny little pieces? Why was she being kind to him at all, they were enemies. That's what Toshiro had assumed at least. Toshiro felt himself getting angry with what he was thinking, just before more vivid memories came to him. Just a few memories… Dawn walking through the doors for the first time… Rangiku not signing her paperwork again… Renji wondering where Ichigo had gone to… finding Izuru and Rangiku drunk on the floor…

"Shoot to kill… Kamishini no Yari."

Howling in pain, Toshiro felt an iron blade easily rip through his gut, spraying his blood onto the ground behind him. He felt the ice covering his back crack as he grabbed the wound, cursing as the blade retracted.

"My my, what do we have here? Another one of Aizen's experiments, ah, little Toshiro Hitsugaya… Best be off. My bankai is wildly unpredictable sometimes." Gin said, crouched over Rangiku's body, where Toshiro had leapt towards in an attempt to kill Dawn and silence her.

"Gin… You betrayed everyone you know… Even Master Aizen… I'm going to kill you!" Toshiro roared, throwing his wings behind him and leaping towards the silver haired traitor. Gin calmly rose to meet him, slashing a wound so deep in Toshiro's side that Dawn was concerned it may have damaged Toshiro internally. Toshiro ripped his claws down, trying to strike at Gin. Gin still had that smile on his face when he stepped back, grabbed Rangiku and rolled out of harms way.

"Toshiro, before I do kill you, go and inform Aizen that I've interrupted with his plans. You won't live if you stay here." Gin said, matter-of-factly as he looked at Toshiro, his grin gone and replaced with a look of seriousness. Clenching his fists and ignoring the pain in his two injuries that this silver haired… freak had given him, he growled.

"Like I would ever do that!" Toshiro roared and lunged straight at Gin. But before Gin could even raise his sword, or give the command to kill, Dawn leapt in front of Toshiro, and in one swing of her blade, she cut off most of his wings. Howling in pain, Toshiro recoiled, gritting his teeth in pain as he felt his blood want to seep out from the red wing.

"Toshiro…" Dawn said, swallowing hard and placing a hand on his chest, "Don't fight him, please, I know you are strong, but please, I want you to live."

"I'll live anyway, move out of my way!" Toshiro roared as he brought his fist down on Dawn. Using all the strength that she had, the captain grabbed Toshiro's fist, holding it tightly as she looked back at him, tears in her eyes.

"Toshiro, I know you are still in there, and you have to listen to me… You fight Gin and you will die… I don't want that to happen. Please, Toshiro, go, we will fight another day." Dawn pleaded the former captain as he looked at her, a slight look of remorse on his angered face. Toshiro shook his head angrily as he felt more memories of tug at the back of his mind. Growling in anger, Toshiro turned away from Dawn.

"I will make sure that the next time we meet I will fight you to the death." Toshiro growled then, as if he had no control of what he was saying, he whispered, "Thankyou…"

**And that's chapter 10 done, I hope that you all liked it! :D **

**Thankyou for reading this, I will try and have the next chapter up soon, thankyou again :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! I'm back with the next chapter! Thankyou for the really kind and supportive reviews that you have given me! I really appreciate it! :D**

**But, back to the reason you are here…. Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 11.

"You are the new captain of Aizen's former squad, aren't you?" Gin asked, sheathing his sword as he knelt down next to Rangiku, "I would like to thank you personally for stepping aside when you did. I wouldn't have wanted another person to look after."

Dawn sheathed her zanpakuto, after cleaning the slight traces of blood on it. Toshiro's blood. Shuddering slightly, she tried to ignore it as she turned around, facing Gin. She had to smile, he looked exactly like Rangiku had once described to her when Dawn was still at the academy.

"Yes , I'm captain of squad 5," Dawn said as she carefully walked towards him, "You're Gin Ichimaru, aren't you?"

"She told you about me, did she not?" Gin inquired, tearing some of the white material from his already tattered clothes as he wrapped it around the wound on Rangiku's leg, and seeing the other multiple wounds that she had, he sighed in anger. Dawn bit her lip, before she sighed and shrugged off her haori, passing it gently to Gin.

"If you need to, tear that up-just don't tell the Captain Commander, he'll crack it with me. It was when I was still training to become a soul reaper she visited the academy one day. She had been drinking the previous day, still had it in her system," Dawn was saying as she heard Gin's sigh of partial annoyance, "she was blundering around in the hallway and I had pulled her into the room I was staying, thankfully no one was around when I did that. I don't know how we ended up there, but she just began talking about the war with Aizen, and when she told me that you had die… Well… That was interesting. I'm sorry Aizen tried to do that."

To that, Gin had to genuinely smile. Aizen had given it a good shot at trying to kill him, just in retaliation of Gin trying to kill him.

"Let's just say this: Aizen isn't the only one who can create illusions." Gin whispered as he picked up Dawn's haori and glanced at her, "Are you sure about me using this?"

Dawn looked slightly puzzled at Gin before she nodded, "Of course you can, you'll be using it on Rangiku. Do you need a hand at all?"

"No, that won't be necessary. But may I ask you this, why do you trust me? I betrayed the soul society." Gin inquired as Dawn grinned, shrugging it off as she looked at him.

"I don't care if someone has done that, well I do but not much, it depends on the heart of the person. Ryu'en tells me that seeming Rangiku holds you in such high regards that you are a good person." Dawn said, startling Gin by that statement. He looked up at Dawn, before slightly frowning, realising how much she trusted her zanpakuto. He sighed before he bound more bandaged to Rangiku, being gentle yet firm as he tightened the strip of haori.

"Don't put too much trust in your zanpakuto, it could wind you up in danger. Trust me, Aizen will distort what you think. He can use your own feelings against you." Gin said before he looked at her, straight in the eye as she looked slightly confused again, "I could tell. You and the prodigy child. You weren't using all of your strength until the last blows when you tried to drive him away, forcing him to leave. You didn't want him dead. That's why I didn't kill him there and then for what he has done to Rangiku." Gin said, with slight venom in his voice as he turned his attention back to the injured lieutenant, "You know, the reason why he didn't kill you when you stopped him is because he can remember you. More accurately, he remembers what the people here mean to him. He could sense their spiritual pressure. It's a really complicated explanation you see… "

"Well, I have no where to be, so you could start explaining it to me?" Dawn asked, tearing a strip of the haori and giving it to Gin, who gave her a more than annoyed look before he sighed, turning back to Rangiku as he applied pressure to the wounds which flowed blood freely onto the white sand, more than likely attracting any hollows nearby.

"Fine. But this is going to take a while…"

"Toshiro… Are you telling me… That you failed this simple task that I told you to do?" Aizen asked, looking down on the former captain from his throne as Toshiro lowered his head, the red ice melting and formed a substance that looked like blood dripping down from him. He had sealed the wounds with ice, his left hand still clutching the first wound Gin inflicted upon him.

"I'm sorry Aizen but that's what I'm saying." Toshiro said, his voice filled with regret as Aizen stood up, slowly walking towards him.

"You do not know how serious this is, I cannot allow failure to go unpunished. Not many arrancars will live again after their failures. But you were ignorant of these… sentences. So," Aizen said as he drew his sword, plunging it deep into Toshiro's arm, who cried out in pain, "A limb for each failure should be suffice!"

Toshiro howled in agony as Aizen ripped his sword towards the sky, tearing through him arm. Aizen twisted his wrist and began to bring the sword down onto Toshiro's arm a second time, which surely would have severed it, but he rolled out the side, his right arm holding the almost severed upper arm in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Master… Please don't, I will not fail you again!" Toshiro cried, clenching his arm tightly. Aizen looked at Toshiro, before he smiled gently, sheathing his sword.

"Don't disappoint me again Toshiro… I would hate to hamper your unique abilities. However, I do want you to go to room opposite the stairwell. Just outside of these doors. If anyone were to come, it you know they are a soul reaper, attack them on sight. Don't hold back." Aizen instructed as he ascended to his throne again. Holding back the anger and agony inside of him, Toshiro stood up and turned away from Aizen, leaving the room as he held his arm closely to his body, slowly sealing the wound with a substance which he concentrated to make it harder than ice. Slightly wincing as the substance filled the sensitive wound, he walked to the room which Aizen had commanded him to wait till the right time he resisted the urge to punch down one of the walls. He was so angry that he had failed Aizen's command. How could he be so foolish to actually listen to that silver haired freak! How could he have listened the other, but… he could have killed her, but why, why didn't he? He had more questions than answers in his mind as he slightly winced at the searing pain in his arm Why couldn't he have killed her? Toshiro sighed slightly in annoyance as he knelt down, concentrating his reiatsu as he entered his inner world.

**_Toshiro's inner world_**

'Ah, you are still alive I see.' Looking at the collapsed figure on the ground, the figure gasped in pain as it looked up at him.

"You… What have you done to me, and Hyorinmaru!" He roared, standing up, "Where is Hyorinmaru!?" The figure roared as he threw his fist down, causing the person who entered their inner world to smile as he extended his blood red wings, and ground his teeth at the former master of their world.

'Why Toshiro, I'm making sure you are still alive. There's next to no chance of you stopping me from killing Dawn.' The red dragon growled as Toshiro forced himself up to his feet, muttering to himself about being stuck in his own inner world.

"You won't ever be able to kill Dawn. I will never let you. I already stopped you once." Toshiro said, looking up at the red dragon as he glared at him.

'I will kill her. You can count on it.' The red dragon growled as he disappeared from his inner world, reclaiming his mortal body in the real world.

**_The real world_**

Toshiro's body, being commanded by the mind of the red ice dragon, stood up as he looked out into the hallway. To his own disappointment, no one had showed up. Sighing, he sat back down in the centre of the room, looking at his damaged sword as he clenched it tightly.

_The next time you try to kill Dawn, I promise, you'll die! _Toshiro's mind yelled at the red dragon's, who just chuckled in amusement. The dragon knew Toshiro wouldn't be able to stop him, so he wasn't fazed by it at all.

_Just you wait you pathetic dragon, I will kill you. I'll make sure you die before you touch Dawn! _

**Chapter 11 is done! Sorry if it was a little boring, but it will get better again soon, I hope :D **

**Thankyou for reading this again! :D you guys are so supportive! Thankyou! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again everyone, I am really sorry about the long delay… Work, new year, a whole heap of things have been happening and I didn't get a chance to type. But now with my new laptop, I will be able to type when I would like to :D **

**Anyways, I know you probably aren't here to read this, but I appreciate all who do. Okay, I'll stop talking now, chapter 12! Here it is, sorry it took so long. Also, I need to name my chapters, any suggestions? Okay, chapter 12, no more talking just-…**

Chapter 12.

**Toshiro**

_Why did my master want to kill me? One limb he is going to take, I was just lucky to keep my arm… from my master's own wrath… _Toshiro actually felt tears well up in his eyes as he touched his damaged arm his fingers traced the wound's edge. Touching a still weeping part of it, he closed his eyes, filling the arm with the special ice. Hissing through his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly, he lowered his hand and slightly cowered. _What was wrong with me? I thought my master had given me enough power to control my former commander… but yet I let Toshiro influence me for a split second. He made me take that fatal blow by that silver haired person… Lucky it didn't destroy anything I couldn't fix. If that were the case, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be in agony because of that punishment from my master. I certainly wouldn't be here. Of all places. I wouldn't be at the receiving end of Aizen's cruel punishment. _

_Why did I say Aizen, not master? _Toshiro thought as he shook his head, before he ran his hands through his hair, pulling the knots in it out. Smiling, Toshiro crouched down as he rested his knees on the ground. He tore the remaining rags of the kimono off, knowing they would just get in his way. Looking around, he saw a wardrobe. Walking towards it and in one deft movement, he pulled the door open. He searched the inside of the wardrobe for at least something to replace his destroyed kimono, absolutely every part of the dreaded thing. A flash of a soft grey colour caught his eyes as he pulled it out. Smiling, the former captain shrugged the vest over his shoulders as he grabbed a pair of grey pants. That's when he tore the rest of his kimono's pants off and put the grey ones on. He knew that they looked much like clothes from the human world, but he didn't really care. The pants were made of something that had a fair few similarities to denim, but they really reminded him of ordinary pants because of how comfortable they were. In curiosity, Toshiro took his sword and ran it down his leg, slightly curious as to why the sword didn't cut the material. A spark flashed in his eyes as he stabbed the material. To his surprise, the sword didn't even scratch the surface of the material. Grinning, Toshiro stood up and walked to out of the room. _Aizen has given me this… I will not fail him again. I will take the fight to those people. Master will not have to wait for them. Because I will not let them past me. They will die by my sword. Or my fangs. _Toshiro thought, grinning broadly as he sheathed Hyorinmaru. Looking down the hallway, he walked out, heading towards the passage which led straight through the wall to his left. He started heading to its entrance, Toshiro was certain that they would take. There was something about that silver haired person that he didn't like.

**Dawn and Gin**

"So, basically Gin, you are trying to say that Toshiro is trapped in his own inner world? And he cannot break out of it? And that his zanpakuto's spirit has been twisted and altered by Aizen ?" Dawn inquired as Gin tilted his head to the side, unsure if what she said completely summarised that massive speech that he had just given her. Sighing when he realized that it was close enough to what he had said, the silver haired person nodded.

"That's accurate enough, mind you, you must remember, Toshiro is the only one who can enter his inner world. And let others in, so it may be hard to get other people to help him when he is on the other side." Gin said, raising his hands as a partially casual sign of a shrug. Turning his head to sounds of soft footsteps, Gin rose to his feet, "Your friends are coming. Hmm, this may pose as a problem if they decide to try and kill me. I might get going. But listen to me, go to the west of the building main entrance, there is a plant –like thing there, break a part of it off and stab it into a hidden hole. This will open the entrance."

Frowning, Gin stopped what he was going to say. He felt like he was going to let something slip, something that he would regret, but Dawn saw that he had stopped.

"Can you continue Gin?" Dawn inquired as the silver haired man stood up, biting his lip as he sighed, giving in.

"Do not delay too long every step is a step towards a certain fate, and every minute wasted to another. I know who you really are Dawn Natsunai. Bringer of Fire."

Startled by what Gin said, Dawn looked him straight into his eyes as he looked at her. She was confused and she didn't even know this bringer of fire was. Gin's face was partially angry as he shook his head, before he looked a little sad, "Don't let your opposite fall. That will cause destruction. One force out of balance with the others is a dangerous thing."

"What are you talking about!? I'm not a bringer of fire! What force will be out of balance!" Dawn yelled, grabbing Gin on the wrist before he ripped it away, breaking the grip.

"Your zanpakuto's power, along with Toshiro's, are a balanced force. Fire and Ice, natural enemies and yet, if one falls and lets the other rule… it will cause destruction." Gin sighed before shaking his head, "You will not understand though... But you are going to experience it."

Anger flashed inside Dawn's mind as she tore her sword out, slamming it into the ground, "Get out of here! Silver Fox, get out! I am not a… a… _bringer of fire!_"

Shaking his head in disapproval, Gin looked at her one last time, whispering something that she couldn't hear, a second before he vanished.

_The bringer of fire, that's your title. The elders have called upon a greater power… they have sent you Dawn… not a prodigy child… but… a prophecy child. The one to finally silence… Him…_

**Toshiro**

Walking out of the entrance, Toshiro had to smile. From their previous fight, Toshiro could sense that the girl was holding back. He would give her a reason to fight him, even if it meant that he would have to kill his hostage, trapped in his inner world. Grinning, Toshiro made his way over to a rounded edge of a tower's base. Hiding there, the former captain laid his sword down in front of him as he closed his eyes, calming his rapid, excited pulse to a steady beat as he entered the world which he owned.

**_The inner world_**

The real Toshiro hid behind a large column of ice, his left hand clutching a mortal wound in his side. He had no idea why he had it, but it started to burn, his vision blurred by tears of pain. Tearing part of his uniform away, he wrapped it around himself, making sure that it was tight enough so that the blood from the wound wouldn't bleed out and kill him. But he didn't really have much to do here.

'Where are you, Toshiro?' The figure called out as the master of Toshiro's inner world stood among the ruins, the icelands themselves were crumbling. Swallowing hard, the former master of the domain hugged the wall as he edged away from the figure that called his name, that dragon-like figure. That despicable creation.

'Now now, don't keep me waiting. I will find you, Toshiro.'

The voice was closer now. Toshiro could feel his pulse increase as he looked around, seeking anywhere that he could hide or at least find cover just to get this creature to leave him alone. Truth be told, Toshiro was terrified. That fear was proven when the creature growled before swiping its hand. Red ice slashed through anything that was at that height, causing Toshiro to duck under it at the last second. He dodged to the side as the pillar he hid behind collapsed, landing where he was crouching. Wincing as the wound on his side caused him pain Toshiro got up and took a few steps back, keeping out of the way of the falling debris. His heart in his throat, Toshiro felt eyes boring into the back of his skull. He could feel the creature staring straight at him.

'Dawn is about to fight me, little Toshiro… And I cannot wait until I fulfil what Aizen has planned for all this time… He never actually cared about you, just the power that you really contained. The power that is able to take down a Prophecy child.' The creature said as its grin widened, it chuckled deeply. Toshiro frowned and, clutching his wound to try and prevent the great pain that it caused him, he walked up to the creature, glaring into its eyes.

"What's a prophecy child?" Toshiro asked cautiously as the creature threw its head back and laughed.

'A prophecy child! They only occur once every two thousand years! Ancient legends say that these people have immense powers, powers that seem to be like those of a prodigy… But, the prophecy child only has one weakness… and that is… the one that she will connect with the most, their match, their opposite… My master will be able to steal the power after I kill her! Using this body as her opposite! Ice and Fire! Ice will be the downfall of her fire!' The creature boomed as its body racked with its laughter. Toshiro felt himself pale, before he got furious.

"You will not force me to kill her, you son of a-"

'It's too late for that now Toshiro… She's awaiting her final dual!' The creature cut Toshiro off as the former captain lunged for the creatures' throat.

"I won't let you!" Toshiro yelled, "You will not kill DAWN!"

The creature laughed as it disappeared, causing Toshiro to scream in rage, anger and sorrow. He knew he had to stop this thing… But really… he had no idea why….

**_Real world_**

Toshiro grinned as he took up his sword, slowly walking around the corner. Watching Dawn, she walked through the sand, her eyes filled with anger and hatred. She didn't want to leave Iruzu and Renji with Rangiku, but she had no choice. She needed to silence the creature claiming to be Toshiro, she needed to help Toshiro. She couldn't allow the lieutenants to die trying to help her with this task...

But she needed to do this alone, and she knew that as soon as she looked up, locking eyes with the master of ice as he grinned, raising his hands as the atmosphere began to cool…

**And there you go! I'm sorry if it's a bit disjointed from the other chapter, I hope it isn't too much… :/ sorry that I haven't updated again for so long!**

**But thankyou so much for reading this! I'm so grateful that you read this! Thankyou so much! :D until next time! :D thankyou again! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Today is a really hot day for me, so I'll try getting some more chapters done. (if I don't forget what I'm doing….. ^.^' )**

**Anyways, you guys probably aren't here to read this, so I'll shoosh again and you can read chapter 12! Or was it 13? Idk anymore….**

**And thankyou again for reading this! :D**

Chapter 12… or 13 (lets go with 13).

**Toshiro's POV.**

I allowed a slight smile on my face as I looked Dawn in the eyes. I could tell that she was a little nervous, almost scared, but there was an air of confidence and determination, maybe even anger around her. But he didn't really care what she felt. Their previous duel proved that she was not as strong as he was. Dawn had to have that person save her.

He frowned as she raised her voice.

"Toshiro, I don't want to fight you, so just let me past. You do not want to cross me at the moment. I'm not exactly in the mood." Dawn said her voice quiet but it easily carried to my ears, for a second I felt sad, but instead of showing that, I smirked.

"Why would I move for a lesser being such as you?" I growled as Dawn had to grin, her hand now resting on her sword.

"Because there is something that I know which you don't." Dawn replied as I laughed, my laughter seemed to be harsh and disbelieving as I looked at the young captain.

"I have enough information to actually know why I am alive, unlike you Dawn. All you seek right now is to kill the person in charge of making me what I am now, a stronger being. What you seek is to kill Aizen, my master, and I will not allow it!" I growled as I ripped the sword off from my back, "I will never let you past me."

**Normal POV**

Dawn felt tears well in her eyes as she heard Toshiro deny her entering the palace without fighting him. The air was still cooling around her, making her shiver the slightest as she drew her sword, aiming it at Toshiro. The mere action caused her to bite her lip she really didn't want to do this. She didn't want to draw swords against a prodigy child.

"Toshiro, I know that you can hear me. But you need to break out of his grip, cast his rule away." Dawn said as Toshiro laughed, not believing what he was hearing.

"He is dead, and you know that he is!" Toshiro lied as he gripped his sword tightly, "Now, I'll give you only one chance. Leave while you still can…"

"I cannot do that! I will not leave." Dawn said strictly as Toshiro laughed at her again. She really was getting sick of him laughing. Especially when it was filled with cruelty.

"Then take my apologies. I'm not going to leave here, not when so much is at stake! I can't let you rule Toshiro!" Dawn yelled at Toshiro leapt forward. Dawn gritted her teeth as she ripped her sword up, clashing with Toshiro's. But she saw something in his eyes that proved that he was still alive, reluctance to fight. It was only for a split second, as he jumped back, disengaging their swords. Dawn followed through, bringing her sword in a side arc almost making it too wide as Toshiro stepped forward and went to stab her in the gut. Dawn's reflexes, honed by years of training, pulled her back and to the side, away from the deadly blow. As soon as she moved, both of them knew their swords would not hit their targets. Toshiro flicked his wrist, sending his sword to deflect Dawn's blade away from him even more. Dawn felt her zanpakuto be caught by Toshiro's as it was parried. The swords may have missed, but they both knew that you can't take chances.

Toshiro jumped back, sighing in annoyance as he muttered, "Two battles at once… I can't afford to be distracted…" Dawn noticed his temporary preoccupation as she held her blade in front of her, diagonally across her chest. Swallowing hard, Dawn pushed what she felt towards this captain aside as she ran forward.

"The breath of ancients cry your name, Ryu'en!" She called, her zanpakuto coated itself with fire as the blade split down the middle, its fireball reforming into what seemed like a stream of fire. Wherever she moved her zanpakuto, the fire would follow in its wake. She slashed the sword in front of Toshiro, who stepped to the side and ducked as the fire flashed near him.

"Now that's playing dirty." He scolded as he aimed his sword at Dawns' legs. She jumped over the sword as he growled, making his ice flow around his arm as he used the other arm to grab her leg and tear it upright. Dawn felt her leg be pulled from under her as she fell to the ground, her sword almost being thrown out of her hand.

"And what was that?!" Dawn cried as she grabbed one of her arms, the aching caused when she slammed it into the ground, "Ryu no tsume, fire claws!"

The three flames scorched out at Toshiro, hitting him straight in the chest. Growling in anger and pain, Toshiro slashed Dawn across her arm.

"Don't think for a second that your cold fire will be able to hurt me…" Toshiro whispered as Dawn raised the tip of her zanpakuto.

"Kaen boru, dragon's breath!" Dawn growled as the zanpakuto threw its flame out at Toshiro, as he formed the ice between them. The ice melted as fast as the flames were being created.

"You are foolish Dawn, why don't you…"

Dawn frowned as Toshiro had cut himself off as she leapt over the flames and ice, before she changed the grip on her sword, stabbing down at Toshiro. What she didn't expect was for him to turn around, his eyes filled with fury as he grabbed her sword in his blood ice hand. Dawn's eyes widened slightly as Toshiro flicked her away, causing her to slam into the ice wall behind her. He had encased himself in so much ice that he almost mimicked that of his bankai. Grinning, he took a step towards Dawn, his ice wings out stretched behind him as he raised his arm, his zanpakuto in his other arm.

_Dawn, listen to me, we don't have a choice, stop holding back! This will be the death of us! _Ryu'en said in her mind as she looked at Toshiro, tears in her eyes.

"I cannot kill him though!" Dawn hissed to Ryu'en in her mind as she rolled to the side, avoiding Toshiro's ice-encased fist as it slammed into the ground where she once was.

_Then let us weaken this creature so that Toshiro really has a chance! _Ryu'en spoke desperately as Dawn dodged another attack with her zanpakuto before stepping in close to Toshiro as she slashed his ice across the arm. Growling in annoyance, and a little pain, he jumped back. With one mighty stroke of his wings, Toshiro threw himself into the air, looking down at Dawn as he raised his hand, the air rapidly cooling. Toshiro clamped down his hand and he threw down an ice spear which had formed in his hand.

"Ryu'en, if you are asking me what I think, well… You better be prepared for this, because of anything goes wrong, I'm going to blame you." Dawn said to her zanpakuto as she heard it laugh a little.

Dawn stood her legs braced apart as she swallowed hard. She held her zanpakuto out in front of her, its flat side aimed towards the ground as she closed her eyes. She knew that she had one of the longer release codes for her zanpakuto as she called upon its spirit to aid her more.

"They fear you as you release your flame upon them, unleash your inner self Kagayaku en'en ryu!" Dawn called as the flame from her zanpakuto enveloped her…

**And there's chapter 13(12?) Done! I hope that you liked it, hehe, she's finally gotten her zanpakuto to release into its bankai! I'll admit, I'm obsessed with dragons, and you might be able to tell in the next chapter… Anyways, thankyou all for reading this, and THANKYOU so much for all of your kind reviews! :D I'm glad that you all like this story, and I do apologized if it was a little bit of a jump between 12 and 13, but it will flow better from here…. I hope :P**

**Anyways, thankyou so much reading this and for the reviews! Thankyou soooooooooo much! :D**


	14. Fire vs Ice

**Wow, chapter 14! (it was 13 last time…) Well, this is one that I enjoyed typing! I'm sorry if I make them do some things which are really weird, but it's for the story, please understand.**

**Oh, and I probably say this, I don't own bleach…. I only own Dawn ^.^" Sorry for forgetting to say this…**

**But, here is the chapter! 14!**

Chapter 14.

Dawn felt the flames around her slightly singe her, but she didn't mind. The flames didn't exactly hurt her. She watched as her zanpakuto split again, causing it to have three ends instead of two. The three tips had flames between them and a long chain wrapped itself around her neck from the base of her zanpakuto, reconnecting with itself there. The flames that had coiled themselves around her followed the chain and ran down her back. The fire formed something like wings behind her as she glanced at the fire as it formed something like a tail behind her, much like Toshiro's bankai.

Toshiro glared at her in anger as he outstreached his arms, the air freezing in his hands before he threw the ice straight at her in the form of a beam. The ice slammed into Dawn's fire, but before it could even reach her, the ice melted. The water evaporated as Dawn made the fire wings extend wide as she turned around, facing the ice dragon.

"Ryu no tsume, fire claws!" dawn said, as she swiped her blade through the air, causing her fire to create three blades like fire to slam into Toshiro. Only one of them hit him though, he had moved out of the way. Partially anticipating that she was going to attack, Toshiro decided to do something about it. He formed his ice again and threw twelve massive spears towards her, cooling the fire down around Dawn. Dawn growled in anger as she swung her sword arm wide, the fires billowing and followed in its wake, melting the ice before it could even get within ten meters of her as she growled.

_Be careful Dawn, you're not use to my power! _She heard Ryu'en caution her, but the young captain just smiled.

"Don't worry about me… I know what I am doing…" Dawn said, before she thought 'unfortunately'. She really didn't want to do this to Toshiro-everyone loved him in one way or another.

But she didn't have time to dwell on it. As soon as she felt the fire completed following her sword, she focussed her powers, concentrating on the flame which danced at the tip of her zanpakuto, she called upon its power.

"Kean boru, fire ball!" Dawn commanded, the flame balls erupting from the tip. Instead of the single one, Toshiro was comfronted by about ten of the flames as he grumbled in annoyance, stretching his arms out wide, along with his iced wings. Using his powers, he concentrated on his blade, before he swung it forward, glad to see the normal blood-ice dragon emerge from it as it collided with the fire. Flicking his sword down, Toshiro then commanded the partially injured ice dragon to attack Dawn.

Calmly, she faced the oncoming ice dragon as its red eyes bore into hers, its mouth opening wide. Just as it was getting close enough for her to get worried, she coiled one of the fire wings in front of her, melting the ice enough for her to leap towards it and cut the dragon straight down the head and out the tail. The ice shattered as she aimed her wings at Toshiro as he looked down at her, his eyes filled with hatred as he gripped his sword tightly.

The two of them launched towards each other, Toshiro leaving a flurry of ice in his wake, Dawn a pillar of fire. Just before their swords could touch, she said to her zanpakuto; 'Hono no suraisu thubasa'. She felt the tips of her wings harden to steel as she called upon all of the strength in her wings, slamming them into Toshiro's wings. They collided with a massive impact, her wings severing parts of Toshiro's as their swords clashed. Toshiro raked Dawn's stomach with his legs, causing her to scream in pain before she whispered, "Ryu no tsume, dragon's claws!"

But Toshiro was ready for it. As soon as she said 'Ryu', he swept her blade away from him, before he grabbed her sword arm with his foot, gripping down on it tightly. Dawn punched him in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain as her fire claws went wide, slashing through his wing. Grabbing his leg, Dawn threw him towards the ground. His wings were more damaged than hers and he barely landed on the ground before he ripped them off, melting the blood ice to reinforce the ice he was using like armor and to add strength to his tail as he hardened it.

Clenching her jaws, Dawn felt her wings fail as she too landed, her fire beginning to dwindle due to the air which Toshiro kept cooling around her. Looking up at him, he barely seemed exhausted and she hadn't really dealt any major blows to him.

"Enough of this Dawn, accept your defeat, and leave this place!" Toshiro growled before he blinked and shook his head, his hand pressing against his temple. He kept his eyes locked onto Dawn as he raised his sword, clasping the chain at the base of it as he threw it with significant force at her. Dropping underneath it, Dawn charged at Toshiro, bringing her blade back as her wings arched in front of her as she collided with Toshiro again. He grimaced in slight pain as he felt her wings burn his neck as he brought his sword up to meet hers. The clashing of steel rung through the air as the zanpakuto's crosspieces locked, Dawn's eyes ablaze with determination and the fire inside of her as Toshiro's was cold, almost heartless as he glared at her with annoyance, and a slight sense of bloodlust.

"I'm sorry Ryu'en, but it's time to test this… Ryu ga hikitsugu, form of the dragon!" Dawn yelled as fire erupted from her zanpakuto, sending Toshiro staggering backwards as he tried to keep his balance. Dawn felt the chain around her neck break from the bottom of her zanpakuto and entwine down her other arm. She was slightly puzzled as another zanpakuto that looked identical to theother formed in her hand as she gripped them tightly. The fire blazed with a new life as she looked at Toshiro, breathing in deeply. She stretched out her wings again, her tail flicking to the side as she glared at Toshiro in front of her. His form covered with ice, alike to a slim ice dragon, her form covered with fire, which seemed to form a figure of another slim dragon as she sighed, the power of her zanpakuto almost too much for her to use.

Toshiro saw Dawn heisitant as he held up his hand, ice swirling into a ball before he allowed it to erupt in a powerful beam, slamming into her arm. Screaming in pain, Dawn staggered backwards, almost falling before she looked at Toshiro.

_Aizen had done this too him… he wasn't like this before! _Dawn thought as she shook her head, her eyes filling with anger, rage and sorrow, _but I can't kill him! I'm going to need his help with Aizen… But how am I going too…? _

She couldn't dwell on the thought. Toshiro was upon her again his feet above her head, ready to gouge her eyes out in a single swipe. She rolled to the side, before she slashed towards him with her left zanpakuto, which he deflected. _This is starting to get annoying…_ She thought as she struck at him with her other, before rapidly slamming him in the side with her fire tail, only for it to coil with his own. The contact made him lose focus for a second as his eyes actually flashed a familiar turquoise as she smiled, before they changed back as she threw him away.

_He's still alive Dawn! Hurry up, you need to weaken this creature, I can feel its growing weak enough for Toshiro to claim his body again! _She heard Ryu'en yell triumphantly in her mind, causing her to wince before Toshiro looked at her, a hint of exhaustion in his eyes. Dawn ripped her wings into the air again as Toshiro charged at her, his blade defensively across his body as she blocked it with one of her blades, only to have the other frozen by his tail. Groaling in annoyance, she slashed her fire wings into his tail, with enough force to melt the tail, severing it from Toshiro. Toshiro growled as he called upon his ice dragon's to attack Dawn, the split second when she couldn't actually hit him with anything.

She screamed in pain, the sound hurt Toshiro's ears as he actually felt guilty. He saw her blood spray in front of him as the ice tore through her stomach. _  
No. I can't do this. _Much to his own surprise, Toshiro grabbed the ice dragon by the tail, ripping it away from Dawn. Looking at the blood ice with confusion, Toshiro went to rip it out of him. _I was commanded to kill her! _Aizen's orders echoed in his mind as he ripped his sword towards her throat.

"Kodaibito no hono… dragons flame…" She whispered, and a second before the blade contacted her, a massive flame erupted from her mouth, smothering Toshiro. The force of the blast sent him flying backwards, slamming into a wall as his sword fell from his grasp as he looked up again at Dawn, a concerned look replacing his anger. He saw the young captain before him collapse, her stomach crimson as her blood fell to the ground…

Dawn fell to her knees, her bankai disappearing from around her as her zanpakuto resealed itself, sensing its master couldn't hold onto the concentration level that she had to maintain to even keep her shikai out.

_Dawn…?_ Ryu'en spoke in her mind as Dawn saw her zanpakuto's spirit's eyes in the back of her mind. Shaking her head, she allowed herself to fall, her stomach bleeding beyond that of survival. She saw her crimson blood spread across the crimson sand as she felt tears in her eyes.

When she finally felt her back let her fall, she felt two arms catch her, as she looked up. She felt a sharp pain as ice formed in her stomach, blocking her blood, preventing it from spilling. Looking up, she saw turquoise eyes staring into hers.

"Don't you dare die on me… You still didn't show me what was in that place." Toshiro said quietly, taking his hand away from the gaping wound. He can't believe thto find him… but why? Why did she do this? And why was she alone…. Looking down at her, he knew that he had done this to a younger captain. He probably wouldn't forgive himself if she died right her, in his arms. She had gone out of her way, to get him back… Toshiro's head snapped up, hearing footsteps coming towards them as he paled.

A rather ticked off Aizen came into their vision…

**HEHEHEHE…. I'M SO EVIL! Timely arrival of Aizen… eheheh…. I mean… ehrum… **

**I hope that you enjoyed this! I really enjoy writing this, thankyou all for reading and THANKYOU so much for the kind reviews you all have given me! THANKYOU SO MUCH! **

**Also, this has got to be one of the longest chapters I have typed, sorry if it's a little weird… but it was fun to type :D  
Thankyou again for reading this! Until next time :D**


	15. Run while you still can!

**Okay. First things first. I am SOO sorry about the massive gap between updates, I've been sooo busy with year 12 I just didn't get time. I really am sorry, but, I hope that seeming there's holidays a day away, I should get more of this done. **

**I would like to thank a few people who have been with me since the start of this fanfiction. **

**1st punk lolita23. Thankyou for all of your kind comments and help with this fanfiction, I appreciate it so much. You've always given me a few pointers, a few things that I needed to consider with this fanfiction. Thankyou ^.^**

**2nd .cupcakes113. You've always put up encouraging comments to me, and it's great that I have always had that, it gives the motivation to keep going. Thankyou for everything that you have said about this! :D**

**3rd This-Is-Where-My-Name-ShouldBe. Well, first off… Why such a long name?! XD Anyhows, I'm sooo glad that you like this fanfiction soo much. It's a pain that I can't express my gratitude in words.**

**But, probably what you're all here for… Chapter 15. Here we go :D**

Chapter 15. Run while you still can!

Toshiro felt himself grow nervous, his heard beating fast. He glanced around, there was no one around that he could see. His emerald eyes looked back at the former captain which stood in front of them. Aizen raised his hand to his sword, anger flashing in his eyes as he hissed through clenched teeth; "Toshiro Hitsugaya… you were showing such… great promise. Too bad you let your emotions get the better of you with this… girl."

Toshiro stood up, the weight of Dawn's body making his movements the tiniest bit slow. He looked at Aizen, his jaw clenched in anger as he shook his head.

"I wouldn't be able to kill a fellow captain. She knew it." Toshiro commented, stepping away from Aizen. Aizen raised an eyebrow as he raised his hand, the power of Toshiro's zanpakuto was still in his hands, and ice formed around the two captains.

"Where do you think you're going?" He inquired, his voice ice cold and angry. Anyone would fall away from the former captain by the fury and anger that dwelt in his eyes. Not Toshiro though. He'd seen far worse in his life.

"Isn't it obvious, or, even with all your power, do you need someone to tell you their plans?" Toshiro almost spat as he glanced at the ice around him. _It may seem like my power Captain, but it isn't. This is far more fragile than mine, I don't think that Aizen has realized this. _Hyorinmaru spoke to his captain, his wise words bringing Toshiro's rapid pulse down a little.

Aizen smirked as he tilted his head slightly, a sigh that he was getting a little bored with the proceedings that were occurring before him. While he was halfway through unsheathing his sword, Toshiro darted to the ice, ripping Hyorinmaru up and through the ice, shattering it. Aizen was slightly surprised by this as he growled, taking off after the captain. Toshiro cursed as he knew that running would do him little good against Aizen, but he knew that he had to do something. Turning slightly, Toshiro created an ice wall between them. But Aizen was closer than he realized, and the former captain's arm had gotten caught in the middle. Aizen roared in anger as his arm froze. Flexing his muscles, Aizen ripped his arm out, along with a massive ice block attached to his hand. Aizen's eyes sparked with anger as he rose his sword, cutting the ice off in a few strokes.

But by the time he had done this, Toshiro had slipped down the side of a dune, out of Aizen's hawklike gaze. But the ice user knew that Aizen would find him soon. Very soon. He looked around, trying to see something that he could use for cover.

"Run while you can Toshiro."

Startled, the captain looked up, surprised to see Gin walking up to him, his ever present fox-like grin still on his face, "Don't want you to get killed. The other captains' are here." Gin said, drawing his sword, "Run."

Blinking, Toshiro turned away again, running towards a place where he could feel more and more spiritual pressure pour in. He blinked. ALL the captains were here, but… he knew that they couldn't sense him, or Dawn. Their spiritual power was too weak. They had exhausted it all from their fight.

But still, he felt a sense of hope. They might actually get out of here alive. Ignoring his aching muscles, Toshiro forced himself to stand. He looked down upon the Toshiro used shunpo to get as close as he could, before the wounds Dawn inflicted on him became too much. He fell to his knees, head hanging down. A layer of sweat formed down his back… Just as he heard Aizen's voice behind him, not even fifty meters away.

"Running is useless." Aizen commented as Toshiro looked behind him, his heart pounding as Aizen raised his sword. As he raised his sword from such a distance away, Toshiro could feel the power building up behind that stroke. Swallowing hard, Toshiro tried to stand again, only to have his muscles scream at him to stop. He looked around hopelessly just as he heard it. A voice he heard once before when it harmed him.

"Shoot to kill, Kamishini no Yari!" Gin cried, his sword ripping through Aizen's chest. Gin had grown powerful since their last encounter. Having years of training behind him now, the silver haired traitor had gotten more powerful than captain commander himself. But he knew that he wasn't as strong as Aizen. But the least he could do was hold the other traitor off, holding him off to give the captains time to get here, to get the others out, then Gin would hide once again.

Gin turned away from the crumples form of Aizen, knowing he wouldn't be dead for too much longer as he turned around. "Toshiro, get Dawn out of her. I can't help you, but the others will… Izuru, Renji! GET OVER HERE!" Gin almost roared, getting the leutenaints attention with ease. Renji was the first to get to Toshiro.

"Captain, it's good to have you back." Renji said, a grin on his face before it fell, "Is Dawn alright?!"

Renji took the fallen captain away from Toshiro, who looked almost like he was going to drop dead on the stop from exhaustion. He shook his head as he felt Izuru pull him to his feet.

"She fought me." Toshiro said, shaking his head as he heard Gin say his magic sentence, Aizen dropping dead to the ground again. He heard Gin chuckle; "This is never going to get old."

Renji snickered at Gins' comment as Izuru looked at his old captain, a slight sadness in his eyes before he turned away and put Toshiro's arm around his shoulder, helping the small captain to stand.

Toshiro breathed heavily as Izuru started running again, Renji already ahead of them. Izuru looked down at the young captain.

* * *

Gins' sword tore through Aizens' torso again.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" Gin growled in anger, as he glared at the once again fallen form of his former comrade and captain.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Izuru asked, as Toshiro nodded.

"Just keep running." He instructed his breathing a little fast as the two made their way towards the other captains. Even though they were so far away, he heard Gin snickering and laughing as he killed Aizen again, saying something about a traitor killing a traitor. Toshiro frownedbefore thinking; Is Gin actually on our side or not…

* * *

Again, blood and a body hit the ground as Gin allowed a smirk on his face, tapping his sword on the ground.

"Seriously, you're a pushover." He muttered.

* * *

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Renji jumped on top of a rock, trying to see further ahead of them. The red head was frowning, looking around his heart pounding.

"I don't see them anywhere!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide in fright. Izuru looked up, frowning.

"What do you mean, they were this way weren't they?!" The blond haired male asked, almost shouting as Renji looked down.

"Their voices were coming from this way!" Renji yelled back, defending himself as Izuru growled.

"You got us lost!? Have you got ANY sense of direction!?" Izuru yelled, actually for once getting angry at someone as Renji jumped back down, a vein throbbing at his temple.

"The voices were coming from this direction! I could have sworn." Renji growled.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Toshiro yelled at both of them, startling the lieutenants, as both of them looked a little sheepish.

"We have no idea." Renji said, shuffling his feet a little awkwardly.

To that Toshiro facepalmed.

* * *

Gin stabbed Aizen through the chest, before pushing him off the sword.

"I told you so." He smirked, grinning widely. He could hear his zanpakuto laughing along with him as Aizen hit the ground again. Gin felt as if he was having the time of his life, this feeling hadn't come to him for sooo long… he actually missed it.

* * *

**And there's chapter 15 done! Woo! I'm sorry if it's a little disjointed form the other chapters, I tried not to make it a bit weird… but I had to have Gin in there ^.^ getting his revenge over and over again ^.^**


End file.
